


The Rise of the Scorpion King- Mummy Returns AU

by Halliwell19



Series: Historical Romances and Where to Find Them [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alex Solo - Freeform, Ancient Egypt, Author took a lot of liberties, Ben and Rey have Twins, Ben is Evelyn, F/M, Family, Finn is Ardeth, Finn is a Medjay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Deaths, Padmé Solo - Freeform, Past Lives, Poe is Jonathan, Pregnancy, Rey is Rick, Smut, Um...Mummies? duh!, Violence, the mummy returns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliwell19/pseuds/Halliwell19
Summary: A Reylo Mummy Returns AU. Sequel to The City of the Dead.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Historical Romances and Where to Find Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710550
Comments: 44
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

Prologue- Thebes, 3067 B.C.

Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world. His army was vast as they lined up outside the gates of Thebes. Many feared him for he was brutal with his sword, a gift some rumored to be given by the God Anubis himself. 

After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere.

One by one, the members of the army slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis that if Anubis would spear his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul. Anubis accepted his offer, and spared his life.

A black scorpion ascended from the sands of the desert and crawled towards the Scorpion King. Grabbing the creature, the Scorpion King ignored the pain of the sting from the scorpion’s tail and proceeded to eat the creature.

Suddenly, a giant oasis appeared in the desert, the Oasis of Ahm Shere. Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. The known world was left to burn at the Scorpion King's conquest and destruction.

When his tasks was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sands from whence they came, where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again.

_______________________________

London- 1933

Life for Rey and Ben had been very good to them since they vanquished the mummy ten years ago. Once they got back to Cairo, Ben and Rey were married by the Nile in a sunset ceremony that included Poe and Finn as their witnesses. They were going to take a honeymoon through Europe a few months after the ceremony, but something unexpected delayed their travel plans. Rey found out she was pregnant, with twins.

“It must have been the night in the tent at Hamanuptra.” Ben teased her, kissing her neck one night.

With Rey’s condition, Ben decided it was best they stayed in Egypt for the time being. Eventually, they would need to move to England so that he could accept the position with the Bembridge Scholars, but for now he was content to run the museum temporarily till Rey was ready to travel. He was absolutely enthralled by Rey’s pregnancy, and never had he found her more beautiful.

Rey gave birth to a boy, Alexander Han Solo, and a girl, Padme Leia Solo. Alex’s personality was just as adventurous and cunning as his mother, but he was the spitting image of his father. Likewise, Padme was just as intelligent and kind as her father, but looked more like Rey than her brother. The two, though vastly different, were the joy of Rey and Ben’s lives.

Ben taught his children how to read and speak Ancient Egyptian while Rey taught them how to shoot a gun and properly throw a right hook (much to Ben's dismay). The family was incandescently happy and now that the children were almost 10 years old, they could come with them on more digs.

That night, after the kids had been bathed and were in bed, Ben came into their bedroom to find Rey relaxing in bed wearing a thin, silk camisole. For him. Only for him. His beautiful wife was looking at him innocently as she got off the bed and walked over to her husband. Smirking, she popped his chin closing his dropped jaw.

Composing himself, Ben grabbed Rey by her waist and hefted her up, causing Rey to wrap her legs around his waist. They began making out as Ben walked Rey back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben growled in between kisses. Rey hummed as Ben gently set her on the bed his mouth began impatiently trailing kisses down her chest and sternum, pulling the camisole off her body to reveal more of her skin and breasts. He turned his attention to her nipples, grasping and sucking as he took turns with each one.

Rey gasped at each pinch and suck. Ben raised his head to look Rey in her eyes. His hair was completely tossed from Rey running her fingers through it and his lips were swollen from all the attention he had been giving her.

“You are wearing entirely too many articles of clothing, my dear husband.” Rey teased breathlessly underneath Ben.

Ben simply smiled and removed his night shirt to revel his still ripped chest. Rey ran her fingertips along his pecs, tracing the incredibly tan muscles. Ben pulled the rest of his clothing off, releasing his very hard and very erect cock. Rey was practically watering at the site of her husband.

Slowly, Ben lined himself up with Rey’s entrance and sunk in as far as he could reach. Every time he entered her felt like a holy experience. He would never get tired making love to his wife. It didn’t take long for Rey to reach her peak. Feeling her walls squeeze him made Ben follow shortly after, filling her to the brim with his sperm. Shortly after, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, completely satisfied.

Later that night, Ben was tossing and turning. He was dreaming he was inside a temple in Egypt, a golden emblem of a Scorpion hung on the wall in front of him. Something was calling out to him to return to the temple and rediscover what happened in Thebes all those years ago. Feeling her husbands unease, Rey woke up and saw Ben twitching in his sleep. She violently shook him till his eyes popped open, slightly bloodshot and wild as Ben took several deep breaths to try and compose himself. He was sweating profusely and Rey looked absolutely terrified. He told Rey of the dream, which did nothing to calm her fears, yet Rey knew there was no turning back now that Ben believe he had somehow received some divine sign. Ben insisted they had to go to the temple as soon as possible so that he could discover what the vision meant. Next week they would go to Thebes, along with their children. Little did they know that this next adventure would change their lives forever and hopefully provide the answers to his dream.


	2. Egypt- 1933

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a weird dream that Ben had, Rey, Ben, and their twins (Alex and Padme) travel to Thebes to find answers to the past.

The temple was just as dirty and dusty as any other temple Rey and Ben had explored in their past. Ever since the dream Ben had about six weeks ago, he had been itching to explore the inside of this temple. Alex and Padme were thrilled to be going along with their parents and see them in action.

The family was packed and they arrived in Cairo where they would rent a transport to take them down the Nile toward the Valley of the Kings.

“Can we pretty please see the Museum of Antiquities before we leave?” asked Padme. She was reading a book that Ben had given her while Rey was braiding her long wavy back hair.

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes at his sister’s request. He started twirling his pocket knife around his fingers.

“Be careful, Alex.” Ben warned, and then turned and said to Padme, “Yes, we can certainly see the museum before we leave Egypt.”

Ben leaned back in his seat. Seeing that Rey had finished Padme’s hair and his daughter returned to her seat, he turned to whisper to Rey, “I don’t know why you gave him that thing. He’s going to hurt himself.”

Rey whispered back, “It’s just a pocket knife, Ben. They need to know how to protect themselves and handle weapons carefully. Especially, if they are going into our line of work.”

“Our line of work?” he asked puzzled.

Rey nodded, “Yeah! Desecrating tombs, defeating mummies, and saving the world.”

“I guess I should be thankful you didn’t give him a shot gun.” Ben said.

“Oh, that one has to wait for his birthday.” Rey nonchalantly replied with a smile on her face. She was trying to stay relaxed so as not to alarm her children. Something was wrong with Ben, and she didn’t want to worry her family.

Once at the temple, Rey began setting up camp while Ben did a survey of the area.

“Can I go with dad and look at the temple?” Alex asked.

“Make sure you stay with your father!” Rey yelled as Alex started running after Ben.

“I’m just going to stay here and read, mum.” Padme said.

Once Rey finished the tents, she looked down at Padme who was more than content to continue doing her schoolwork and reading. Rey raised her head where she could hear Ben’s voice echoing down one of the tunnels. She could make out that he was telling Alex to go wait in the Temple with his sister till he and Rey were done making sure the place was clear. “Actually, Sweetheart, can you come with me to get your brother. Help keep him out of trouble?”

Padme nodded and together they followed the rest of the family into the temple. Many of the archways were covered in thick, dusty cobwebs that provided screens and kept Rey from seeing down the tunnels. Padme saw the piled dirt and rats roam the area that made her scrunch her nose in disgust. Off to her left side, Rey heard a noise like something dropping. Pulling her pistol out from her holster, she handed a torch to Padme and then lit one for herself so she could burn the cobweb that blocked her path. Stepping down the tunnel in careful precision, Rey scanned the area looking for the source of the suspicious noise. It was not uncommon for thieves and tomb raiders to break into ancient temples in order to steal the artifacts or possible gold, and it was absolutely not uncommon that they would hurt her family if they got in the way.

Coming up at a cross road in the temple, Rey peered around the corner to find the tunnels empty. No strangers. No mummies. Nothing, until she turned around and came face to face with her screaming son. Alex fell back on the ground laughing, while Rey lightly scolded him at the same time, she was catching her breath and trying not to laugh. Padme suddenly came running down the tunnel with the lit torch, a look of disapproval on her face that could mirror the one Ben gave their children when they were being particularly naughty. 

“What were you thinking?” Alex asked, “That a mummy had come back to life?”

Lowering her hand to pull her son up, Rey said, “I’ll tell you a story sometime. What are you doing down here? I thought your dad told you to wait for us up in the temple with your sister?”

“But mum…” Alex tried to argue.

“No, ‘buts’ its dangerous down here, Alex.” Rey said.

“But I saw your tattoo.” Alex explained.

“You saw what?” Rey asked.

Alex started pulling off Rey’s bracelet that she used to cover her tattoo that was on the outside of her forearm. “On a wall by the entrance. There’s a cartouche just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything.”

“Really?” Rey asked. She never talked about the tattoo, not even to Ben. He obviously knew what it was, because, well… he was Ben. But he never pressed Rey to talk about her past, and she slowly opened up to him in the decade they been married. Her tattoo and how she got it was a secret she had yet to reveal to her love.

“Yeah, I saw it too on the way down here. I was wanting to stay and draw it.” Padme said.

“Okay, well, I’ll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, I want you guys to wait for us up there.” Rey said pointing her finger down the tunnel that would lead back to the temple entrance and the campsite.

“But…But…” Alex tried again, but it was no use.

“No, pick up your stuff, and I’ll see you up in the temple with your sister. Go.” Rey said firmly, “Go on.”

“And what shall I do?” Alex asked, putting his little explorer hat on and swinging his little lantern around.

“I don’t know. Surprise me. Build a better mouse trap.” Rey said as she turned to go find her husband.

“Okay.” Alex replied as he headed back down the tunnel after his sister.

Once Alex and Padme were out of ear shot Rey said to herself, “While your father goes and desecrates another tomb.”

Ben was further down the tunnel from Rey and the kids setting up his tool kit for the unplanned exhibition. Using one of the brushes in his kit to clear away the tick layer of dirt on a wall, he suddenly stopped and turned from what he was doing when he heard a hissing sound. A coral snake was slithering down by his feet. Scrunching his nose at the animal, he told it to go away as he used his foot to pick it up and toss it across the room himself. What he did not realize was that he almost threw the snake right into Rey.

Rey dodge the snake and said to her husband, “Those are poisonous you know.”

“Only if they bite you.” Ben said playfully pointing his brush at Rey, “What was that all about?” Ben asked.

“Oh, Alex and Padme wanted to show me something.” Rey replied, bringing Ben’s kit closer to him. “I swear, the kids get more and more like you every day.”

“What, you mean more attractive, sweet, and devilishly charming?” Ben said with a small smirk on his face.

“No, they’re driving me crazy.” Rey said, as she leaned up to kiss Ben on the lips. There was always that spark of attraction every time she kissed that man, “Now, where were we?”

Ben pulled out a tinny hammer and chisel and presented them to Rey. They looked so humorously small in Ben’s large hands. Rey picked them up, examined them, and then gave Ben a look of disbelief.

“All right, all right! Let’s do it your way.” Ben relented.

“Thank you.” Rey said as she took the crow bar from Ben’s hand and thrust it at the wall knocking the stone loose.

Ben winched as the stone crashed backwards. Inside the chamber the floor was crawling with scorpions and tarantulas that climbed in and out of the skulls and corpses left behind.

Prancing further into the room to avoid stepping on the scorpions and spiders, Ben said, “Ever since I have had that dream, this place is all I can think about.”

“Ever since you had that dream, I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep.” Rey said following her into the room. Without the kids around, they could talk freely about the weird episodes Ben had been having about finding this temple.

“I feel like I have been here before. I know I’ve been here before.” Ben mused out loud as he looked around the room.

“Ben, nobody’s been here before. Not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys.” Rey said as she came up to stand behind Ben.

Ben had a determined look on his face as he grabbed something hanging on the wall and pulled it down to reveal another chamber from the wall behind them.

“Then how do I seem to know exactly where I’m going?” Ben asked Rey as he stepped through the new entrance. 

She had no words to describe Ben’s weird behavior, but she would follow and protect him no matter where he led her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you so much for continuing to follow the series! As you can see, we got some new little characters and I LOVE them so much! I just really love the idea of Rey and Ben having Twins, so that's why I added Padme to this story. Obviously, it's going to change some things later on in the plot, but not too much, I hope. 
> 
> Love hearing what you guys think! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. The Bracelet of Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey discover the bracelet of Anubis while Alex and Padme take out some tomb raiders!

Red had been hired by many unsavory characters in the past, but none creeped him out more than Bazine Netal. Her along with Dr. Hafez Snoke had hired him and his companions, Jacques and Spivey, to follow the Solo’s to the temple and retrieve the Bracelet of Anubis. He didn’t ask what they needed it for, but they would be paid a very handsome sum for their trouble.

Unsaddling their horses outside the temple, Red lead his men inside the temple.

Padme was busy with her charcoal and sketch pad as she began drawling the cartouche that looked like their mother’s tattoo, while Alex was content to continue building his mouse trap. He carefully set a piece of cheese on top of the trap when he turned towards to entrance. He saw silhouettes on the wall as three men appeared to be entering the temple.

“Padme! Look!” he loudly whispered.

Padme looked up from her drawling when she heard voices coming from the entrance of the temple that were clearly not her parents. “Quick, hide!” she loudly whispered back. She grabbed her sketch pad and hid behind one of the statues in the hall while Alex scurried up a ladder to hide on top of the wooden platform.

Red, Jacques, and Spivey walked into the temple’s main room with their pistols drawn and torches in their hands.

“Knock, knock. Anybody home?” Red called out into the room in his collie accident. He was a fat man with a bandana wrapped around his bald head. “You two check out that stuff, see if it’s there. I’ll sort out the Solo’s.”

___________________________________________

Down in the temple, Rey lit the way with her torch when she and Ben came upon another chamber with another large locked door.

Upon entering the room, Ben became dizzy and disoriented causing him to swish his torch back and forth. The dirty chamber changed before his eyes to become illuminated with fresh torches and colored paint on the walls. As Ben walked further into the new scene, the golden door with the lock at the end of the hall opened before his eyes by a woman that hid her face from Ben’s sight.

Inside the ornate room sat a chest with two guards on either side of the chest. Before Ben could see further into the room, the woman from earlier closed the door and placed her hand on the star like lock. Ben watched as she pulled the lock out and twisted it three times before pushing it back in, effectively locking the chamber.

Suddenly, Rey walked in front of the woman, causing the vision to disappear and bring Ben’s consciousness back to the present. Ben looked around at the dirt filled room in confusion. He grabbed his torch with both hands and started swinging it back and forth to try and make the vision reappear.

Rey had already pulled the crow bar out and was trying to pry open the door when she turned back and saw Ben swinging his torch faster and faster with each swipe.

“You know, if you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name.” she said teasing her husband.

“I just had a vision.” Ben said as he stopped moving the torch. “It was… It was like my dream but it real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times.”

“Well, if you actually were here, could you show me how to open this thing?” Rey said as she pulled the crow bar out of the slot she tried to create.

“Hold this.” Ben said handing his torch to Rey. Without hesitation, he grabbed the star lock that was completely covered in spider webs and pulled it, turning the combination as he just saw in his vision. Pushing the lock back into place, the door opened to reveal the chamber that Ben had just been looking at moments ago.

“All right now you’re starting to scare me.” Rey said.

“Now I’m starting to scare myself.” Ben replied.

Once inside the room, Rey began surveying it while Ben immediately went to where the box from his vision rested. Right above it was a golden emblem covered in extremely tick cobwebs. Peeling back the web revealed the emblem of a scorpion holding the sun.

“That’s the emblem of the Scorpion King.” Ben said in shock. “He’s supposed to be pure myth. No… No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts, no archival evidence.”

“Maybe they didn’t want anybody to find him.” Rey suggested as Ben brushed off the dirt from the top of the chest.

“Let’s open this.” Ben suddenly suggested.

“Ben, I don’t have a real good feeling about this.” Rey cautioned her husband.

“It’s only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest.” Ben reasoned with Rey as he looked for a way to open the chest.

Rey chuckled, “Right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that went?”

“Oh, you release a mummy from the undead one time and you never hear the end of it. Besides, Rey, we can’t stop now.” Ben said.

Rey sighed handing Ben the crow bar, “Just remember, I was the voice of reason here.”

“For once.” Ben said accepting the crow bar with glee as he tried to pry open the chest.

Little did they know that Red had followed the Solo’s path and was watching them from behind the opened door with his pistol aimed directly at them. They were opening what appeared to be a chest on top of an altar. _Perhaps it contains the Bracelet._ Red thought.

Rey was looking at the skeletons next to the chest while she listened to Ben struggle to open the chest. She noticed one of them had a star like necklace hanging from around it’s neck that looked like it fit the outline of the lock on the chest. She cleaned the necklace off a bit before drawing her husband’s attention, “Hon? Let’s do it your way.”

Ben looked at the necklace that Rey was holding out to him. Smiling, he took the necklace and set the crow bar down on the ground. He turned it to the left and the lid popped open casting dirt on all sides. Ben slowly lifted the lid to reveal a large golden bracelet that had the head of Anubis and the body of a scorpion detailed on the top.

“The Bracelet of Anubis.” Ben whispered in wonder. He picked it up and started analyzing it when suddenly the entire temple started to shake.

Red had his gun loaded and cocked at the Solo’s when the entire temple shook, distracting him from his targets. He heard them fighting as the shaking of the temple continued to get stronger and stronger with each second. Deciding this was not worth his life, he turned and ran out the way he came.

Ben frantically put the bracelet back into the chest and quickly closed it hoping to reverse the booby trap that he had accidently set off by removing the bracelet.

“It’s a bit late for that! Isn’t it?” Rey yelled at Ben.

Grabbing the entire chest, Ben handed it to Rey, “Put it in your rucksack.”

“I’ve got a better idea. Let’s leave it here.” Rey said trying to give the chest back to Ben.

“I think it’s a bit late for that!” Ben yelled back at Rey.

“What’s it say?’ Rey yelled.

Looking at the top of the chest, Ben read the top of the chest out loud, “He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile.” Locking eyes with Rey he said relieved, “Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

Rey quickly put the chest in her knapsack. Ben grabbed her hand and the two ran down the tunnel to try and get out of the temple before it collapsed in on them. Suddenly, a wave of water flooded the hallway blocking their escape. They ran down tunnel after tunnel to avoid the buildup of water that was quickly flooding all the rooms of the temple until they came across a dead end with nowhere to go.

The water was quickly rising as Ben found a small hole with bars across the top. He reached up and tried to pull the bars lose, Rey helping him.

“This is bad, Ben.” Rey said.

“We’ve had bad before!” Ben reminded Rey.

“This is worse.” Rey yelled as she realized they could not get the bars lose.

The water quickly filled the room to the point that breathing space was almost completely gone. Rey and Ben both took a deep breath as they plunged under the water and prayed for a miracle.

_____________________________________________

Back in the temple, Spivey and Jacques started looking around the Solo’s campsite to see if they could find the Bracelet of Anubis amongst the possessions. Padme was watching distastefully as the men went through their personal belongings. She heard a hiss and looked up at her brother. Alex had a sling shot in his hand and was going to fire it at the men below him. She tried to get his attention to stop and not give away their hiding spot, but Alex ignored her.

“What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish.’ Spivey said as he started throwing piles of pottery breaking them. He was a tall, skinny looking fellow that had slimly like features under his little hat. “Those Egyptians never had a clue. It’s all chintz and stuff. Look at that. Cheap pottery, this. Ancient rubbish.”

Alex launched his first shot aiming directly at Spivey. The rock hit the man directly in the back of the neck causing him to cower and cry out in pain, “Jacques, something’s hit me head!”

“Shut up, Spivey. This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods.” Jacques said as he pulled out his pistol and began scanning the room. He wore a red, blue, and brown scarf that covered his entire head and had one gold earing in his left ear that sort of made him look like a pirate.

Alex laid flat on the wooden surface so as not to be discovered by the intruders below. Once Spivey had recovered from Alex’s first strike, he began going back through the pile of pottery calling all the pieces, “rubbish,” and “dreck,” or “chintz.”

Padme was furious with her brother for almost revealing their location, but if she was being honest, the man deserved the punishment for how he was treating the contents of the temple.

Alex carefully lined up his second hit as he released the rock, landing right in Spivey’s ass. Covering his ass, Spivey groaned in pain saying, “God, that hurt.”

Both Alex and Padme let out little laughs before they both gasped quickly covering their mouths. Padme quickly hid behind her statue again while Alex pressed himself as flat as he could on the platform so as not to be seen from the ground. 

Hearing the laughs made Jacques suspicious that maybe the temple was not haunted by the Gods, rather they were the victims of a practical joke from children. He scanned the room looking for the source of where the rock could have come from, but could not see Padme from her hiding spot behind the statue nor Alex from atop the wooden rafter.

Once Alex felt that it was safe to try a third shot, he aimed his sling slot to hit Spivey again. This time Jacques was working with Spivey on the pile of pottery. Once Alex released the shot, Jacques held out his arm and caught the rock before it could hit Spivey.

Alex and Padme gasped at the same time Jacques crumbled the rock in his hand. Spivey gritted his teeth to go after Alex, but Jacques stopped him, “I’ll take care of this.”

Jacques climbed up the ladder to where Alex was hiding. He was trapped. Padme watched with concern as she looked around the room to try and find a way to distract the men and save her brother.

“Jacques’s gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my son.” Spivey said.

Just as Padme was about to try and throw a rock at the man that was going to hurt Alex, Red came running into the temple yelling at the other men to get out of there. Jacques abandoned his pursuit on Alex. Once on the ground he kicked one of the restraints loose causing the wooden rafter to shake and lose balance. All three of the men left the temple and didn’t look back.

“Alex!” Padme shouted, as she ran over to try and stabilize the makeshift lift.

“Get out of there, Padme, it’s going to come down!” Alex shouted.

The lift was shaking uncontrollably when it finally leaned too far left and knocked right into a pillar. Padme jumped out of the way just in time, screaming for her brother as Alex jumped and used the pillar that just fell as a slide down towards the ground. He ran to his sister who was standing in the middle of the room as the twins watched the pillars fall one by one in a domino effect.

Padme had a scratch on her cheek from where one of the loose boards fell and hit her, while Alex’s jacket was half off of him and his hair was tousled from the fall. The two looked at each other in shock then simultaneously said, “Whoa.” The last pillar had not completely fallen and was now on a collision course towards the wall where the cartouche was hanging.

Alex and Padme quickly ran towards the pillar and started pushing up on it to try and stop it was falling any further.

“It’s no use, Alex! It’s going to fall!” Padme yelled. She grabbed her brother’s hand and pulled him away from the pillar dragging him back to the center of the room as the pillar collided with the stone wall. Water gushed from the opening causing the twins to scream. When they were at a safe distance from the water, they saw that the wave had carried their parents right in front of their feet.

“Mum! Dad!” Padme yelled as she ran over and knelt down to help them up.

Rey and Ben were coughing and spitting water out while Alex looked around at the mess he had caused.

“Mum, Dad, I can explain everything.” He said.


	4. Hamunaptra - 1933

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but we have to introduce our villains!

After ten years of lying dormant beneath the Sahara sands, Hamunaptra was being unearthed from the grave the Solo’s had put the city in. Several men were working round the clock digging chunks of rock after rock in pursuit of treasures lost some time ago.

From the observation deck, Bazine Netal and her associate, Lock-Nah were examining the most recent finds.

“The Book of the Dead gives life.” Lock-Nah said. He wore red and black robes and had a golden earing to indicate his status as an enforcer for the Khadm al-durjah al-awla, The Servants of the First Order.

“And the Book of the Living takes life away.” Bazine said as she blew dust off the cover. Believing she was the reincarnation of Anuck Su Namun, Bazine possessed incandescent beauty with long, dark hair and bangs that cut straight across her forehead.

“I thought that was my job.” Lock-Nah said to Bazine, chuckling lightly.

Bazine shared a devilish smile with him before turning back to look at the books on the table in front of her, “We’re getting close.”

She had been having visions of her past life as Anuck Su Namun. Imhotep was her lover, once upon a time, but now she will use him for his power and take control of the world for it had grown significantly in 3,000 years.

Down at the site, Mr. Hafez Snoke was watching the progress of the workers when a truck horn drew his attention away. Red, Spivey, and Jacques had arrived back from their task.

Walking over to them, Snoke asked, “Did you acquire it?”

Before Red could answer, the ground began shaking violently then suddenly stopped. Everyone was looking around at each other to try and explain what happened and what caused the sudden disturbance.

In the center of the dig site, a pile of sand began rising out of the ground. Up in the make-shift tower, a worker moved the spot light onto the mound as it climbed higher and higher. Suddenly, thousands of scarabs burst from the top, trying to climb out of their prison and feast upon the fresh flesh of the workers that were not so lucky to escape from the bugs.

Snoke watched the chaos in horror and fascination as some cult members grabbed flame throwing torches to burn the scarabs and continue their excavation.

Screams echoed throughout the site, so loud that Bazine and Lock-Nah could hear them from the tent at the observation deck, “We’re getting very close.” She said before getting into a car to meet Snoke down at the site.

As the cult members began torching bugs, another dig team started shouting in Arabic that they had found the corpse of Imhotep. Snoke began chanting that they had found him, while workers cheered excitedly rushing to see the mummy for themselves.

A crane pulled the fossilization of the corpse from the ground and hung it out for everyone to witness. Guards from the Khadm al-durjah al-awla formed a security circle around the mummy to prevent the workers from touching the body. Snoke, Lock-Nah, and Bazine broke through the circle to examine the corpse.

“Imhotep. It’s him. It’s Imhotep.” Snoke said excitedly.

Bazine took her hand and waved it over the corpse. She could feel the dark force still pulsing from his body even though his soul was no longer of this earth. He had so much potential, and soon Imhotep would rise again and use his power.

“Now we must raise those that serve him.” Said Lock-Nah as he took a large blue sacred jar from a servant of the Khadm al-durjah al-awla.

Before the three could converse anymore, they heard Red shouting for the guards to get out of his way.

“Get out of my way, or I’m gonna shoot you in the face.” Red threatened as he, Spivey, and Jacques broke the circle to come stand in front of Snoke.

“He means it. He shot someone before.” Spivey said trying to defend his boss. 

“Give it to me.” Snoke commanded Red as he held out his hand to receive the bracelet.

“The opportunity passed us by.” Red said.

“We need that bracelet.” Snoke yelled at the fools.

“And we need it before this opens.” Lock-Nah gritted his teeth at Red handing the jar back to the servant. He drew his sword, indicating for his men to pull out their guns to aim at Red, Spivey, and Jacques.

Jacques and Spivey also pulled their pistols out, which Jacques had to quickly correct so that Spivey was not pointing his barrel at the back of Red’s head.

“Enough!” Bazine yelled in annoyance.

Lock-Nah and his men lowered their weapons causing Spivey and Jacques to do the same.

“My dear Snoke, I told you I should have handled it.” Bazine said.

“I did not want your past history to cloud the issue.” Snoke said.

“Don’t you worry Miss. We know where it is. We’ll take care of it.” Red said.

“No, we’ll take care of it.” Snoke corrected Red, “I have a different chore for you now.”

Bazine stepped forward still standing behind Snoke, “Where is the bracelet?”

“It’s on its way to merry old London.” Red said.

Snoke turned and looked at Bazine, “Then London is where we must go.”

Bazine, Lock-Nah, and Snoke walked away from the site to prepare for their journey to London. Unbeknown to them, Finn had been hiding amongst the workers for weeks now learning of their ploy to raise the creature. If he had to guess, it was the Solo’s that had the object these people seek. He had to get to London before they do, to warn his friends of the danger that was sure to come.


	5. London- 1933

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solos return to London. What can go wrong?

Of course, it was a stormy night in London as the Solos finally made it home from their impromptu trip to Egypt. Rey was carrying in their luggage into their estate as Ben walked in front of her. He chose the manner due to its historical relevance and it was paid for in full with the fortune they discovered from Hamunaptra.

“I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere.” Ben mused to Rey. The wheels in his head were turning at the possibility.

“Ben, I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no. We just got home.” Rey said emphasizing her point by slamming the bags down on the ground in the foyer. 

“That’s the beauty of it. We’re already packed.” Ben said throwing his coat on one of the chairs. 

Rey walked up to Ben pointing her index finger up in the air, “Why don’t you just give me one good reason?”

In his sweetest, lowest voice he looked Rey in the eye and said, “It’s just an oasis, darling.” He pulled the hat off her head and tossed it on the same chair in the hallway his coat was draped across. Next, he grabbed the scarf that was tied around her neck and started to undo it while following the trail of fabric around his wife’s body, “A beautiful, exciting, romantic, oasis.” Once the scarf was properly untied, Ben pulled it off of Rey to reveal her suntanned neck. 

Rey would be lying if she said she wasn’t affected by the sexy, deep tone Ben was using to convince her to go on another expedition. She decided to play along by wrapping her arms around his neck to pull Ben flush against her chest. Using her best seductive voice she said, “The kind with the white, sandy beaches and the palm trees and the cool, clear, blue water and we could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas?”

Ben nodded at everything she described. Thinking he had her convinced Ben said, “Sounds good.”

“Sounds too good.” Rey said pushing Ben back and in a serious voice asked, “What’s the catch?”

Without missing a beat despite being caught by Rey, Ben said, “Supposedly it’s the resting place of Anubis’s army.”

“You see? I knew there’s a catch. There’s always a catch. And let me guess. It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?” Rey said as she followed Ben through the house to their library upstairs.

“Yes, but he only awakens once every 5,000 years.” Ben said.

“Right. And if someone doesn’t kill him, he’s gonna wipe out the world.” Rey said gesturing her arms in a “strike” motion.

“How did you know?” Ben asked.

“I didn’t. But that’s always the story.” Rey explained.

“The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses IV over 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men.” Ben said.

“And none of them was ever seen again.” Rey said in a sardonic tone.

“How did you know?” Ben asked again.

“I didn’t. But that’s always the story.” Rey explained again.

“Did I mention there’s a pyramid of gold?” Ben asked.

“Twice.” Rey said holding up two fingers.

Taking off his suit jacket and setting it on the railing, Ben said, “Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it.”

“Hooray for him.” Rey said clearly not moved by Ben’s attempts of persuasion.

“So did Caesar.” Ben tried again.

“Yeah, look what happened to his career.” Rey countered.

“And Napoleon.” Ben pointed to the picture they had of the conqueror hanging next to a shelf in their library. He was about to climb up the small ladder to reach a book towards the top shelf when Rey stopped him and climbed up for him. She didn't need her husband to make a mess of their home like he had done in Cairo. 

“But we’re smarter than him. And taller too.” Rey said. Ben pointed out the book that he wanted.

“Exactly. That’s why we’re gonna find it.” Ben said.

Grabbing the book, Rey turned to look at Ben, “Because we’re taller?” she asked. Ben held out his arms to catch Rey as she jumped form the ladder with the book hand.

Ben hummed contently with his wife in his arms, “That’s why I love you.” He whispered in her ear.

Rey smiled, “Nice try.”

Downstairs, Rey and Ben could hear their children bickering back and forth. Padme called out to them, “Dad! What are we going to do with this chest?”

“This sucker weights a goddang ton.” Alex complained.

“Alex, watch your language.” Ben chastised Alex.

Alex looked up at his father and with mild sarcasm said, “Rather weighty, this.”

Padme rolled her eyes at her brother as he set the chest done on a round table in the reading room on the first floor of the library. She turned to go sit down when Alex let out a sigh of confusion.

“What?” she asked her brother.

“I heard something click inside the chest.” Alex said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alex.” Padme said.

“Prove me wrong then. I know you have the key, Padme. Open the chest and lets find out.” Alex dared her.

Padme rolled her eyes and took the key off from around her neck. She lined the pattern up with the hole and twisted the lock till the chest popped open. Inside, the bracelet was open and standing at attention like a real scorpion.

“Oh!” Alex said with wide, curious eyes.

Ever so practical, Padme turned to Alex and said, “Okay, I’ll admit, that’s a little prickly.”

Alex quickly picked up the bracelet and put it on his right wrist.

“What are you doing?” Padme whispered frantically so as not to be overheard by their parents, “You are going to get us in trouble.”

“I just want to try it on.” Alex said as the bracelet closed around his wrist and started projecting an image of the pyramids. Alex gasped in awe while Padme couldn’t see anything that her brother was looking at.

Suddenly, Alex was transported to Karnak, another ancient site, before the image disappeared.

“What did you see?” Padme asked while Alex tried to take the bracelet off.

“Cripes, how do you get this thing off?” He asked.

Back upstairs, Rey was scanning pages of the book that she had gotten down for Ben, “Ben, that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?”

“I think so, yes. But what’s that go to do with anything?” Ben asked.

Rey held up the book to Ben once she found the page. It was about a calendar for the Egyptian new year and it had a large picture of a scorpion.

“It just so happens to coincide with Egyptian New Year.” Rey explained.

“Oh. That’s right. What a coincidence.” Ben said trying to play it off.

Rey rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut, “Maybe. All I’m saying is, let’s be cautious. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You, Alex, and Padme are the only thing that matter to me.”

“Well, the Bembridge scholars have been begging me to run the British Museum.” Ben said with a soft smile on his face. The conviction of Rey’s voice was what won the argument that they would not go searching for the army of Anubis and stay in London, as a family.

“Have I kissed you today?” Rey asked Ben.

Ben shook his head no has he leaned down closing his eyes and capturing his wife’s lips at the same time Rey reached up to meet his. Ben placed his hands on her waist while Rey reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

“I hate it when you do that.” Ben said as he pulled back from Rey's lips. 

“Why?” Rey asked with cheeky smile.

“Makes me feel like agreeing to anything.” Ben explained as he gently patted Rey's butt. 

“Anything?” Rey asked, the smirk turning into an excited, sensual smile. 

Smiling and nodding his head, Ben dipped Rey making her laugh as they shared another passionate kiss. Rey looked over at the wall once she broke away to see a pair of sheer knickers hanging from one of the glass antique cases.

Ben also looked up to follow Rey’s gaze at the site of the mysterious lingerie. Rey said, “Those knickers are not mine.”

“Poe…” Ben said exasperated. He couldn’t believe his brother would use his house as ploy to get women into bed, again. Well, actually, yes...he could believe that. It was Poe after all. 

Rey called down to the first floor at her children, “Alex, Padme, behave yourself for five minutes.”

Meanwhile, Padme had gone to fetch some butter and a knife from the kitchen to try and slide the bracelet off of Alex’s arm. The two stared at each other wide eyed at their mother’s command. Padme threw the butter and the knife on the couch while Alex used his coat to cover the bracelet.

“You betcha.” Alex replied for the two of them. Padme grabbed a statue and threw it at Alex to put in the chest to disguise the fact that it wasn’t there. The two turned to see their father walking into the reading room with a book open in his hands. He looked at Alex first, “Happy to be home?” Ben asked his son.

“Couldn’t be happier.” Alex replied.

Turning to Padme he said to her, “It’s the year of the scorpion.” Ben turned the book around and handed it to his daughter.

Padme’s face lit up at the information, “Neat!” she said.

“Thought you might like that.” Ben said handing the book to Padme to read.

_______________________________________

Upstairs, Poe was entertaining a blonde woman in a very sparkly dress named Shelia. Pretending to be his brother had a lot of perks and helped him get lots of places with very influential people. Right now, he was telling a very tall tale about how he killed a mummy and all his minions and then stole the scepter that he had in his hand. He hoped to get very lucky tonight.

“Oh, you’re so brave.” Shelia sauntered.

“And rich. Did I mention rich?” Poe asked.

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Shelia said.

Laughing, Poe was about to bring them into a bedroom when he was stopped by two men in red and black robes. Slightly panicking he said, “We must be in the wrong house.” Before trying to back Shelia out the door.


	6. Khadm al-durjah al-awla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These bad guys just can't stay away...

Backing out the bedroom door proved to be unsuccessful as another man in red and black robes stopped them from retreating.

“I thought you said this was your house.” Shelia said confused.

“No, I didn’t.” Poe said.

Shelia was pushed out the door by one of the me as she shouted at Poe to call her.

Suddenly, a very old man with a red and black hat was in front of Poe as the other men forced Poe down into the chair. It was Snoke.

“You’re not Shelia’s husband, are you?” Poe asked the old man.

“No.” Snoke replied curtly.

“Look, if you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday.” Poe tried to reason as one of the men pressed a knife up to his throat.

Losing his patience, Snoke raised his voice, “I don’t know any Johnny. We are looking for the Bracelet of Anubis.”

Poe looked at the men confused, “Oh, good for you. Good thing to have, the old Bracelet of Anubis.”

“Where is it?” Snoke asked in a menacing tone.

“Ah, you’re looking here for the bracelet. I see. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Poe answered honestly.

“Mr. Solo, you try my patience.” Snoke said turning around to lean against the fireplace in the room.

Laughing, Poe said, “Mr. Solo? No, hold on a minute. You’ve got the wrong man…” Before he could finish one of the men pressed the knife up to Poe’s throat deeper, almost cutting his airways off, but not enough to cut his skin.

“Ah, that bracelet. Now I remember. I lost it in a card game.” Poe said trying to weasel his way out of this terrible situation.

“For your sake, I hope not.” Snoke said in a very low and threatening tone. Looking down at Poe's hand, Snoke noticed the golden scepter and immediately identified it's significance, “It can’t be.” He said pulling the object from Poe’s hands.

As Poe struggled, Bazine entered the room dressed in a black feathered boa and carrying a patterned basket. “Hello.” She said to Poe, the black fish net that covered her eyes did little to hide her beauty.

“Hello.” Poe said back, trying to play it cool with the knife to this throat and all.

“Where’s your wife?” Bazine asked as she came to stand in front of the window. It had begun to rain and lightening outside, creating a sinister, tense atmosphere in the room.

“My wife? Oh, you mean Rey? I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girl’s a free spirit. Did I mention I’m single now?” Poe said crossing his legs and trying to flash his most flirtatious smile at Bazine.

Bazine set the basket down on the table in the room and opened the lid. Inside was a long, black Egyptian Asp. “Egyptian Asps are quire poisonous.” 

Poe’s face dropped as he saw Bazine kiss the hissing snake as she started to walk over to Poe.

“It’s downstairs. There’s a safe. The combination is 320-58-393 something.” Poe said in a panic. “It’s in a safe downstairs. I told you. I told you!”

Bazine leaned down so the snake was almost close enough to reach Poe’s neck, “And your point is?”

“My point is, I told you so you wouldn’t kill me.” Poe said annoyed that the woman was getting closer with the snake. 

“When did we make that arrangement?” Bazine said with a smirk.

The asp was just about to bite Poe on the neck when Rey opened the door and saw the scene in front of her. Bazine and Snoke backed away to reveal Poe sitting in the chair with a knife still to his throat.

“Hello.” Rey said, confusion very evident on her face. Poe waved at her. “Poe, I thought I said no more wild parties.”

“Well, when you’re popular…” Poe started to say, but was cut off by the dagger digging deeper into his throat.

“Knowing my brother-in-law, he probably deserves whatever you’re about to do to him, but this is my house and I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment.” Rey said to the strangers.

Bazine side-eyed Snoke as she threw the Egyptian Asp at Rey. What Bazine did not count on was Rey catching the snake and grabbing it’s head in order to subdue the animal.

Rey saw one of the men that was holding Poe captive in the chair was reaching to raise a gun at her. She took the snake and threw it at the man, who screamed out in pain as the snake attacked him.

Another man threw a dagger which Rey caught in mid-air and threw back, stabbing the third lackey in the chest.

Suddenly, a man came into the room with a machine gun as he fired bullets towards Poe and Rey.

“I’ll take that,” Poe said as he grabbed the golden scepter from Snoke and took cover in the bathroom. Rey dogged the bullets before also sliding into the bathroom to hide from the assault. She kicked the door shut with her foot and stayed low, waiting for the assault to stop. 

_________________________________

Downstairs, Ben was searching Padme’s coat pocket for the key that would open the box that he still believed contained the Bracelet of Anubis. Padme and Alex shared a knowing look between one another. After the twins realized the bracelet was not coming off any time soon, Padme gave the key to Alex to hide so that she could feign ignorance to their father.

“Padme, I’m serious. If you’ve lost that key, you’re grounded.” Ben said to his daughter. It was very unlike her to lose anything. Between his two children, she was the more responsible one. 

“I haven’t lost it. I just can’t find it. There’s a difference.” Padme said, hating that she was covering for Alex whom was just sitting on the couch and not getting an ounce of the anger and disappointment from their father.

“Well, you better start finding it then.” Ben said in a low and threatening voice.

“I will, Dad. There’s nothing to worry about.” Padme said when Lock-Nah suddenly came around the corner.

“Good Evening.” Lock-Nah greeted Ben and the children. 

Alex stood up from the couch while Padme stayed behind her father. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Ben asked as he stepped forward and held out his arm in a protective stance in front of his children. 

“I’m looking for the chest, of course.” Lock-Nah said, a menacing smile lacing his face. 

Padme grabbed the chest from the table with the intent to throw it at her brother. Lock-Nah watched the brother and sister interact before he held out his hand and demanded, "Give me the chest. Now." 

Ben walked over to the wall where they had a collection of swords hanging up for display. He pulled one from its slot and pointed it at Lock-Nah. “Get out of my house.”

“Whoa, Dad. Maybe not the best idea.” Alex said as he came up behind his sister.

“Alex, Padme, stay back there.” Ben said waving his free hand to shoo his children to safety behind the couch.

Suddenly, four more men dressed similarly to Lock-Nah came around the corner and stood behind him. Alex and Padme backed further up, “Definitely not the best idea.” Alex said.

“I think it’s time to yell for Mum now.” Padme said.

“Now I will kill you and take it anyway.” Lock-Nah said as he and his men advanced upon Ben.

From behind Ben, a new voice came, “I think not.” Finn walked past the children and stood side by side with Ben.

“Finn, what are you doing here?” Ben asked relieved.

“Perhaps explanations are best kept for later.” Finn said as he stared down Lock-Nah.

“Ardeth Finn.” Lock-Nah said in greeting.

“Lock-Nah,” Finn replied in kind.

Lock-Nah shouted a command in Arabic signaling his men to draw their swords and attack Finn and Ben. Padme and Alex ran to hide behind a bookshelf, while Ben did a cartwheel and kicked one of the pursuers in the face. He was parlaying and blocking each attack with the sword like he had been trained for years.

“Whoa! Dad! Where did you learn to do that?” Alex asked.

Once the men were subdued, Ben said breathlessly, “I have no idea.” Suddenly one of the men rose up from the flood and got his hands around Ben’s neck, chocking him as he pushed Ben up against the wall. Ben kneed his attacker in the groin and then punched him in the face and stomach “That I learned from your mother.”

Finn continued to attack the other two men. The two that Ben thought he had taken care of were back on their feet, one of them trying to take the chest out of Alex’s hand. Padme grabbed her brother as the two pulled backwards to prevent the thief from taking the chest. It ultimately proved useless as the man won, but his victory was short lived. Alex and Padme ran to hide behind the bookcase again when Finn turned over and yelled at Ben, “What’s in the chest?”

“The Bracelet of Anubis!” Ben yelled back pursing the men that had threatened his children.

Finn had just finished taking care of two of the followers, when Lock-Nah took off his robe and drew his sword with a flourish. He came straight at Finn, elbowing him in the face in an attempt to stun Finn. The two remained locked in combat exchanging punches back and forth while also blocking strikes from their swords.

“They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!” Finn yelled at Ben.

Padme noticed one of the men was trying to pull out a sword stuck in the book case her and Alex were hiding behind. She pointed it out and Alex grabbed the side of the bookcase to try and tip it over on top of the man. When Padme saw what he was doing, she joined her brother and helped him trap the man underneath the book case.

Ben grabbed the chest on the floor when he heard his son yell at him to look out behind him. Turning around, Ben saw a man running towards him and the chest. Before Ben could react, the man knocked Ben out by punching him in the face. One of the men that Ben had attacked before grabbed the chest while the rest grabbed Ben and ran out the door.

Finn became distracted by Ben being kidnapped and left an opening for Lock-Nah to wound him in the shoulder. Lock-Nah punched Finn in the face causing him to roll backwards and over the back of the couch. Lock-Nah followed his men as Alex and Padme screamed for their father. Before Lock-Nah left, he threw one more dagger at Finn, but missed. Throwing his robe back on, Lock-Nah turned and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this AU and for reading it. Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I really enjoyed writing it and am going to continue with one more installment. (Plus a surprise one-shot).


	7. The Return of Imhotep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cult raises Imhotep from the grave again while Rey and Finn rescue Ben!

Bullets continued to spray the bathroom causing glass to shatter. Rey cringed at the mess. When the bullets finally stopped, she shouted for Poe, looking around the bathroom for her brother-in-law.

From under the subs of the tub, Poe popped his head out and took a deep breath. Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed Poe by his jacket to yank him out of the tub.

“What did you do this time?” She yelled at Poe.

“I haven’t done anything to anybody!” Poe yelled back. Suddenly, bullets started pelting the room again for a brief moment. When they stopped, Poe said, “Lately.”

“Come on!” Rey yelled. She dragged Poe behind her as they ran and jumped through the stained-glass window of the bathroom, rolling on the sun cover over the patio before landing on the ground. The man continued to shoot at Rey and Poe from above as they ran for cover around the house.

When they came around the corner, they saw a car driving away with the assailants inside. Looking at the rear-view window, Ben pulled the curtain back and yelled for his wife before having his nose and mouth covered by a white cloth.

“Ben!” Rey yelled as she started to run after the car, but was stopped by Poe when another vehicle came from around the side. Two men hung outside the door shooting at Rey and Poe as they took cover behind the statue in the center of the drive.

When the cars drove off, Rey heard her children scream for her. Padme and Alex rushed to hug their mum. When Rey pulled back, she examined the two asking if they were alright. The twins nodded their heads in agreement at the same time. Once she let go of her children, Rey looked over to see Finn standing in front of her.

“Rey.” Finn nodded his head in greeting to her.

Rey grabbed Finn and pushed him up against the statue yelling at him, “What are you doing here? No, scratch that. I don’t care. Who the hell are those guys? Where have they taken my husband?”

Finn grabbed Rey by the shoulders and said, “My friend, I’m not sure, but wherever this man is, your husband will surely be.”

Finn held up a picture to show Rey. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes as she looked at the picture. Alex reached up and took the picture away from Finn and held it out for him and Padme to look at, “Hey, I know him.” He said.

“That is Dr. Hafez Snoke. He’s the curator. He works at the British Museum.” Padme said.

“Are you sure?” Finn asked.

“Believe them, Finn. They spend more time there then they do at home.” Rey replied. She grabbed her children and together all of them ran to her car to head to the British Museum.

As they got to the car, Rey gave everyone a recap, “Okay, you’re here, the bad guys are here, Ben’s been kidnapped. Let me guess.”

“Yes, they once again removed the creature from his grave.” Finn confirmed.

“I don’t mean to point fingers, but isn’t is your job to make sure that doesn’t happen?” Poe yelled at Finn, emphasizing his words by pointing the scepter at Finn.

“That woman who was with him, she knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. And now they have it.” Finn explained.

Padme and Alex exchanged a look before Padme said, “I wouldn’t get too nervous just yet.” She nodded at Alex to roll up his coat sleeve, showing the bracelet.

“Is that gold?” Poe asked. Alex ignored him as Finn continued to examine the bracelet.

“When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then, Whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak.” Alex explained.

“By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse.” Finn said to the twins in an urgent tone.

Both Padme and Alex gasped when Rey rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at Finn, “You, lighten up.” She pointed her finger at Padme and Alex next, “You two, big trouble.” Then she finally pointed at Poe, “You, get in the car.”

Once everyone was in the car, Rey sped off towards the British Museum. Finn was sitting next to her in the front seat when he turned over and said, “I am sorry if I alarmed your children, but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on your son's wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens.”

“We? What we?” Rey asked as she alternated her attention between Finn and the road.

“If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis.” Finn warned.

From the back seat, Poe sat forward to join the conversation, “I take it that’s not a good thing.”

“Oh, he’ll wipe out the world.” Rey supplied, recalling her conversation with Ben earlier.

“The old, ‘wipe out the world’ ploy,” Poe said as he sat back in his seat.

“Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth.” Finn said.

“So that’s why they dug up Imhotep. He’s the only guy touch enough to take out the Scorpion King.” Rey summarized.

“That is their plan.” Finn confirmed.

As they approached the museum, Rey parked and turned off the car before turning to her children to say, “Alright Alex, Padme, I’ve got a big job for you two. I want you to stay here and protect the car.”

“I can do that!” Poe said raising his pointer finger.

“Protect the car?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Mum, just because we’re kids, doesn’t mean we’re stupid.” Padme said.

“I know.” Rey said as she messed up Alex’s hair.

“Mum!” Alex said to get her to stop tossing his hair.

“If you see anyone come running out screaming, it’s just me.” Poe said to Alex and Padme.

“Maybe you should stay here and watch them.” Rey quietly suggested to Poe.

“Yes, now you’re talking.” Poe said as he pointed his finger at Rey and sat back in the backseat with the children.

Outside, Rey lifted the trunk and revealed a stash of weapons. She turned over and asked Finn, “You want the shotgun?”

“No, I prefer the Thompson.” Finn replied.

Nodding her head, Rey handed the weapon to Finn and then started to grab other ammo and weapons to load.

As Finn was loading the Thompson, he looked down at Rey’s forearm to see a tattoo of a pyramid, an eye and two kings. “If I were to say to you, ‘I’m a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost…’”

Rey looked up from what she was doing and said, “Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How…”

“Then it is true.” Finn said in wonder grabbing Rey’s wrist, “You have the sacred mark.”

“What, that? No, that got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo.” Rey explained pulling her arm out of Finn’s grasp.

“That mark means you’re a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjay.” Finn explained.

Rey went back to cocking her weapons when she said, “Sorry. You’ve got the wrong person.”

___________________________________________

Inside the museum, several men gathered around Imhotep’s corpse in a circle bowing to the undead priest while torches lit the room. Ben was being carried to one side of the circle on a slab led in a procession by Lock-Nah. When they set him down, Ben jostled awake to see a coffin hosting as a fire pit and Dr. Hafez Snoke reading from the Book of the Dead.

“Mr. Snoke?” Ben said in confusion as he become more coherent. He turned his attention to the center of the circle where he saw Imhotep’s fossilized corpse standing. “They found him.”

Meanwhile on the main floor of the museum, Rey and Finn were sneaking through the exhibits with their weapons drawn. Rey could hear chanting coming from across the room where she saw a door that led down to the basement. As Finn was watching Rey’s back, suddenly, the mummies that were behind the glass and on display started to awake from their slumber as they attempted to claw their way out.

Rey and Finn came to a balcony that looked out over the entire basement. There they saw the ritual circle and heard Snoke chanting in Ancient Egyptian. His voice grew louder and more aggressive, when suddenly the fossil broke apart to reveal Imhotep in all his undead glory.

“What year is it?” Imhotep growled in Ancient Egyptian.

“My Lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion.” Snoke answered.

“Truly?!” Imhotep responded.

“Yes.” Replied Snoke.

Imhotep started laughing maniacally when all the attention turned to Bazine Netal as she walked through the door and entered the ritual circle. She walked directly to Imhotep as he looked her up and down in disbelief.

“Do not be frightened.” Snoke told Bazine.

“I am not afraid.” She said to Snoke. Bazine then turned to Imhotep and said in Ancient Egyptian, “I am Anck Su Namun reincarnated.”

“Only in body,” replied Imhotep reaching out to grab a strand of her hair to run though the skeleton of his fingers, “But soon I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld and our love shall once again be whole.”

“And your power will once again be restored.” Bazine said, smiling.

Watching the events unfold from afar, Rey turned to Finn and said, “You know, a couple of years ago this would’ve seemed really strange to me.” She slapped Finn on the back as she exited stealthily down the stairs to ambush the cult and rescue Ben.

Lock-Nah took a syringe of acid to melt the lock of the box that was containing the Bracelet of Anubis. Snoke came over and said to him, “Lord Imhotep will be much pleased.” Lock-Nah lifted the lid to reveal the statue that Padme and Alex had placed inside to replace the bracelet. Snoke lifted up the modern trinket and turned to Lock-Nah, “Where is it? Where is the bracelet?”

Lock-Nah looked annoyed as he realized the bracelet was still in the Solo’s possession, “I think I know.” Was all he said.

“I have a gift for you.” Bazine told Imhotep as she directed his attention to Ben on the slab, still tied up.

“Him!” Imhotep cried out.

“I knew it would please you to watch him die.” Bazine said as she snapped her fingers. The members of the cult rose up from their bowing positions to lift Ben up and carry him over to the coffin fire pit.

“No! Get off me! Get off!” Ben cried out.

“The underworld awaits you.” Imhotep replied as Ben stared at the fire pit below him.

“You wait! I’ll put you in your grave again!” Ben threatened Imhotep.

“Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first.” Snoke said as he came up behind Ben still being carried on the slab.

Imhotep and Bazine ordered Ben to be burned when suddenly, Rey came crashing through the fire knocking out some of the cult members. She grabbed Ben as Finn provided cover fire with the Thompson from above. From behind a couple crates, Rey freed Ben from the ropes, occasionally shooting at cult members from their hiding place. 

The cult members scattered to avoid the spray of bullets as Imhotep searched for the blue jar that would release undead servants to go after the Solo’s and the Medjay.

“Bazine,” Lock-Nah shouted as he threw an already loaded rifle. She fired above causing Finn to take cover while Rey continued her assault from the ground level.

After firing a few shots through the cult, Rey made eye contact with Imhotep who shouted at her in recognition. Getting pissed off, Rey shot at Imhotep creating a big hole in his shoulder, but not doing enough damage to incapacitate him.

Rey was forced to take cover again. Noticing that Ben had finally freed himself of the ropes, Rey handed him a pistol and together the two engaged the shoot out again. They continued shooting as they backed up to the stairs and headed up out of the basement. One of Ben’s shots hit a glass container with flammable liquid that ignited some of the crates and cult members.

Imhotep, seeing that they were getting away, he went to an open crate and pulled out the blue jar that contained the dust of his servants. “Gather your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here!” he chanted as he opened the jar to release his servants.

Upon seeing the servants materialize, Rey shouted, “Oh, no. Not these guys again.” Rey, Ben, and Finn ran out of the basement as they heard Imhotep command the servants to destroy them.

Once they were out of the museum, Rey led them to where they last parked the car with Poe, Alex, and Padme inside, when she looked back to see Ben trying to block a door with a bench that was sitting outside against the museum.

“Honey, what are you doing? These guys don’t use doors. Remember?” Rey said as she stopped Ben and grabbed his wrist.

They came around the corner to see Rey’s car abandoned, “Where the hell’s Poe?”


	8. Good Show, Old Chaps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epic Mummy show down on a double decker bus!

Outside during the whole mummy show down, Padme was still sitting in the car while Alex and Poe were sitting on the hood. Poe had asked Alex about what the bracelet showed him. Alex had told him it showed him how to find the lost Oasis of Ahm Sheer, and he decided to try and tease his Uncle knowing he loved gold. 

“At the very top of the gold pyramid, there was a huge diamond.” Alex said.

“Huge, how huge?” Poe asked.

“It was so big, it would reflect the sun and wink at distant travelers, beckoning them to their deaths."

With Poe sufficiently scared, Padme yelled at the two to shut up and listen. Alex and Poe shared a knowing look as they heard gun fire coming from inside the museum. Poe tried to open the car door with Alex screaming at him to open it.

Once they were inside the car, Alex and Padme continued screaming at Poe to hurry up. Poe was shaking as he tried to get the key into the ignition, “Come on, come on, come on!” he shouted when suddenly he snapped the key in half, making the car unusable.

“You broke it, you broke it, you broke it!” Alex chanted in worry

“Be quiet, Alex! If there’s gonna be any hysterics, they’ll come from me!” Poe shouted back.

“I cannot believe you just did that.” Padme said in annoyance.

Realizing they were in a pickle, Poe, Alex, and Padme all three got out of the car. Poe started panicking, “What are we going to do? What are we going to do?”

“You’re asking me?” Alex said in disbelief, “I’m only nine years old!”

“I’ve got an idea!” Padme said as she started running towards the street. Clearly with nothing else to lose, Poe and Alex ran after her.

__________________________________

Rey, Ben, and Finn were standing just outside of Rey’s car when she said, “Where the hell is Poe?”

Suddenly, a double decker bus came around the corner and pulled up right alongside Rey’s car. Poe was driving with Padme and Alex hanging on to the window in the front seat.

“Alex, Padme,” Ben yelled, delighted to see his children were safe. He ran around the bus followed by Finn to board it.

“What is wrong with my car?” Rey yelled at Poe.

“I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation.” Poe simply said.

“A double-decker bus!?” Rey yelled at Poe.

“It was her idea.” Poe said pointing to Padme. Ben was onboard holding both of his children.

“Was not!” Padme yelled back.

“Was too!” Poe yelled back.

“Just go!” Rey yelled at Poe ending the fight.

Once she was on the bus, Poe took off towards the road. From the rear of the Bus, Rey and Finn watched as the servants Imhotep summoned smashed through the brick wall of the museum and started running after them. Rey was loading her weapon when she saw that the mummies smashed the roof of her car in, “No, No! Not my car!”

After destroying Rey’s car, the mummies continued their pursuit. From behind the rear window of the bus, Rey turned to Finn and angerly said, “Oh, I hate mummies.”

“Glad to see me now?” Finn replied.

“Just like old times, huh?” Rey said cocking her shotgun, she climbed the stairs to the second level of the bus while Finn took up a spot on the first level.

Leaning out the window, Rey fired her first shot hitting one of the mummies in the center Her second shot hit another mummy, but they were not enough to incapacitate them. The mummies started running faster as they crawled up the side of the buildings to try and catch up to the bus.

“Right,” Rey said as she watched the mummies in horror. One of them jumped towards the bus just as Rey fired a shot at it. Due to the vicinity of the mummy and the power of the shot gun, the blast disintegrated the mummy in pursuit.

Below, another mummy had landed on the bus and was trying to enter it when Finn used the Thompson to continuously blast it till the top half was obliterated and the legs just fell on the street.

The two remaining mummies continued running along the walls of the buildings as they pursued the bus. Rey reloaded her shotgun and shot at a mummy that landed on the roof of the bus. She fired several shots through the roof that required a reload and made the roof unstable. While she was reloading, the mummy came crashing through the ceiling and grabbed her legs, causing her to lose her shotgun in the struggle. The mummy threw her up and down several times causing her back and chest to hit the ceiling and the floor.

The mummy now had Rey in a choke hold as it continued to growl and scream at Rey while it tried to kill her. Rey punched the mummy several times till a sudden sharp turn caused the mummy to release its grasp enough for Rey to escape. She crawled on the floor and grabbed the shotgun, but then another turn caused it to fall out of her hands and slide down to the front of the bus.

Poe was a nervous driver as he continued to terrorize the streets of London. Finn was engaged in hand to hand combat with the top half of the mummy he thought he had killed. Padme and Alex screamed as they saw the mummy attack Finn.

Ben was trying to protect his children, when he saw the mummy retract his nails and scratch Finn in the arm. He yelled at Poe to turn the bus in order to give Finn some momentum to stop the assault.

Poe didn’t realize he turned down a one-way street and was about to hit a little car head on. He wildly gestured and yelled at the driver to get out of the way while Poe never let off the gas pedal.

Ben heard something hit the front of the bus. He turned and saw Rey’s shot gun sitting on the hood of the bus just out side the window. Climbing out the window, he grabbed the gun and started pointing it at the mummy that was continuing to attack Finn. Aiming for his head, Ben fired shot after shot till the mummy was obliterated.

Alex was watching his father kick some mummy ass while Padme was watching the road when she shouted at her Uncle Poe, “Look out!”

Poe had turned down a narrow alley and was about to collide head on into a low tunnel bridge that the bus would never clear.

Back up top, Rey was once again in a choke hold by the mummy. She tried punching it again before giving up and using two fingers, poked them into the mummy’s eye sockets. The mummy shook its head in pain, clutching its forehead while Rey tried to get the mummy gunk off her fingers. That was when she saw that the bus was going to collide with the low tunnel bridge. She took one more hard swing at the mummy, causing it to release her from its grasp. Rey dropped to the floor as the mummy cried out, realizing it was going to be hit by the bridge.

Metal and benches piled on top of Rey as she covered he heard to protect it from the impact of the debris. The mummy was nothing but splat agaisnt the side of the low tunnel bridge. Once the bus had cleared the low bridge, Rey moved the benches that had fallen on top of her so that she could stand up and see where she was. Poe had driven them to the London bridge.

After Poe had cleared the draw bridge part of the road and the mummies had been taken care of, he pulled over. Alex hugged him from behind and playfully punched his chin saying, “Great driving, Uncle Poe.”

“Yeah,” Poe said quietly as the adrenaline rush from the chase wore off and his brain was catching up with what he had just done. 

Rey made it back down to the first level to check on Finn and her family. She pointed at Finn and asked if he was alright.

Finn shook his head and said, “This was my first bus ride.”

Catching her breath, Rey leaned her head up against the front of the bus and looked over at Ben who was standing next to her. Ben pointed a finger at Rey and gestured for her to come closer.

“What would I do without you?” Ben asked, embracing his wife. 

Rey smiled before leaning up to look Ben in the eyes, “Are all librarians this much trouble?” She kissed him with great passion, relieved to have her husband back and alive.

“Oh, Jeez, get a room.” Alex said as he walked away from his parents. It was disgusting the amount of affection they showed one another on a daily basis. 

Padme had found the bus’s first aid kit and simply rolled her eyes at her parents before going over to Finn to help him with his wound.

Alex walked to the back of the bus mumbling to himself when he looked up at the second flood to see if he could spot any remains of the mummy. Alex briefly looked back at his parents embracing one another when Lock-Nah grabbed him from behind.

“Let me go!” Alex shouted.

“Alex!” Rey shouted as she and Ben ran after the men that kidnapped their son.

Lock-Nah threw Alex into a car that drove off over the bridge. Rey ran after the car on foot, but was unable to catch it due to the men releasing the draw bridge. Rey ran as far as she could physically go, crying as she hung onto the top of the draw bridge.

Once Rey got down from the draw Bridge, she held Ben as the two of them cried over the loss of their son. Ben placed his cheek on top of Rey’s head while he gently stroked Rey’s hair. She was rubbing her hands up and down Ben’s arms in comfort when Finn approached them.

“Please, do not fear for your son, my friends.” Finn said as Poe and Padme came up behind Finn, “They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis.”

Ben shot hit head up in confusion and looked at his wife, “Alex is wearing the bracelet?”

“When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak.” Rey explained.

“And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey.” Finn explained.

“Well, if we don’t get to Karnak before them, we won’t have any idea where to look for him next.” Ben said.

“Seems to me like we need a magic carpet.” Rey said cryptically, but with a look of an idea forming in her head.

_____________________________

Bazine was looking out at the city from the balcony of the hotel they were staying at before the cult would begin their journey to Egypt tomorrow.

Imhotep walked up to stand beside her. In Ancient Egyptian he said to her, “I shall now go to Ahm Shere and kill the Scorpion King.”

“And with his Army we shall rule the world together.” Bazine replied to him.

Imhotep nodded his head and growled in agreement when Snoke come up behind the two, “My Lord, there is something you must know. They have the Scepter of Osiris. I have seen it.”

Imhotep growled in anger, “By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have regenerated. And I will have no need for the Scepter.”

He turned back to Bazine, getting closer to her, as she pulled away from his pursuit. The London scene was suddenly changed to that of the balcony from the temple they once lived in back in Egypt. She could see the Moon shining over the Nile River as the flames from the torches illuminated the grandiose buildings from their past lives. What was most astounding was that Imhotep appeared in flesh, no longer a corpse.

Bazine smiled at him as he smiled back and said, “I’ve waited over 3,000 years to do this,” and kissed her with a passion that she returned.


	9. Cairo, Egypt- Journey to Karnak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do a little back and forth in the next few chapters between what is happening to Alex and how Rey and Ben are trying to catch up to him. I promise there is a happy ending! This chapter is all about Alex. Enjoy!

The cult rented an entire train to take them down the track all the way to Karnak. Most of the guards were on top of the train, their rifles loaded and ready to fight anyone who dare stop their pursuit.

Inside the first-class cart, Snoke was addressing Bazine, “When Lord Imhotep last encountered the Solo’s, they sent his immortal soul to the Underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invincible.”

Snoke snapped his fingers as his right-hand man brought the Book of the Dead over to Bazine. “He will need your help.”

Snoke gave the book to Bazine and warned her to keep it with her always when Lock-Nah entered the cabin with a squirming Alex in his arm.

“Hey! The Book of the Dead!” Alex cried when he saw it in Bazine’s hand.

“What a bright little child.” Bazine complimented. She came up to pet his head, “Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you’d better behave.”

“Lady, I don’t behave for my parents. What makes you think I’m going to do it for you?” Alex said with that inherited Solo charm and cocky eyebrow.

“Silence,” Lock-Nah warned as he grabbed Alex’s jacket to jerk him back a little bit.

“Because your parents wouldn’t slip poisonous snakes into your bed while you were sleeping.” Bazine warned as she pecked Alex on the cheek.

“Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boy.” Snoke interrupted.

Lock-Nah smirked at Alex as he pushed him to the sacrificial cart, “Now we shall see how brave you are.”

“Hey, watch the suit. Hey!” Alex shouted at Lock-Nah as he was pushed to his destination.

At the other end of the cart Red, Spivey, and Jacques entered the room carrying the item they were hired to acquire.

“Nice. Very Nice.” Red said as he came to stand in front of Snoke and Bazine.

“Did you acquire what we have asked?” Snoke asked.

“Oh, we acquired it, all right.” Red said, “You know what? We had to kill two of those guards at the mausoleum to acquire it.”

Jacques and Spivey set the chest down behind Red. Jacques looked up at Snoke suspiciously and said, “This chest is cursed.” He pulled the blanket off of the chest and read from the top, “It says there is one, the undead, who will kill all those who open this chest.”

Loosing his patience, Snoke replied, “Yes, yes, and the creature will suck them dry, then he become whole again. We’ve all heard this story before.”

“Yeah, but I heard the Brits who found it nine years ago all died. Horrible deaths, they were.” Red said, “With that in mind…”

Before Red could finish his negotiation, Spivey cut him off while putting his foot on the chest saying, “We want ten!”

“Quiet!” Jacques said to Spivey as he pushed his foot off the chest. He then spoke in Ancient Egyptian saying that the chest must never be opened.

Snoke said curtly, “The agreement was for five.”

“Yeah, well, we want ten, or we’ll take it elsewhere.” Red said.

“If you…” Snoke tried to threaten but Bazine stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ten will be just fine.” She said in a sickly-sweet voice while plastering a smile on her face, “Follow me, gentlemen.”

_____________________________

Lock-Nah pushed Alex into the sacrificial cart. Inside was very dark as it was only lit by torches and had several Ancient Egyptian relics lined along the walls. Once inside Lock-Nah bowed before a man covered in black while Alex remained standing.

The man in black, Imhotep, had a face mask on as he approached Alex and said, “I know you can understand me little one. So you must listen carefully because it is you who are the chosen one, you who will take me to Ahm Shere.”

“What if I don’t? What if I get a little…lost?” Alex asked.

Laughing, Imhotep waved his hand over Alex’s face as if feeling for his soul before lifting up Alex’s arm with the force, “You have strength, little one. You are your mother’s son. But I know something you don’t. This bracelet is a gift and a curse.”

“The sands of time have already begun to pour against you.” Imhotep said as he raised up an hour glass for Alex to see and set it on the table next to him.

“Yeah, yeah. I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on, seven days do I have before the Scorpion King wakes up.” Alex said, clearly not impressed with Imhotep’s attempt to scare him.

“Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?” Imhotep asked.

“That part I missed,” Alex replied, “Hey, wait a minute. That means I’ve only got five days left.”

“Then I believe it will be best if we do not get lost. Don’t you?” Imhotep said.

“My mum is going to kick your ass.” Alex said in as threatening a tone as possible.

Imhotep hummed as he reached up and removed the mask from his face to reveal the corpse he still was. Alex gasped in fear at Imhotep’s appearance as the mummy said, “I do not think so.” With the wave of his hand, Imhotep dismissed Lock-Nah and Alex from the cart. Once they had gone, Bazine brought Red, Spivey, and Jacques inside the sacrificial cart.

“In here gentlemen. You shall receive your just rewards.” She said.

“No ticks now, woman.” Red threatened, “We’re not giving up this chest till we’re satisfied.”

Spivey and Jacques carried the chest into the cart before setting it down in the center.

“Oh, don’t worry. There is much satisfaction to be had.” Bazine said.

Suddenly, smoke rose from the sacrificial jars on the table in front of the men and began filling the cart while and eerie sound echoed off the walls. Bazine quickly slammed and locked the door on the three.

“What’s going on?” Red asked as he pulled out his pistol.

“This place is cursed.” Jacques said in a quiet tone.

“What is it with you and curses?” Red asked Jacques.

“He ain’t happy without a good curse.” Spivey said and began mocking Jacques, “This is curse. That is cursed.”

Red turned back and said to Spivey, “Give it a rest, will you!”

Suddenly, the mummy jumped from the ceiling and frightened the three gentlemen.

Jacques and Red began firing off their pistols at the mummy, but the bullets were having on effect on the undead creature. If anything, Imhotep laughed at their mortal foolishness.

Spivey tried to open the locked door, but with no success. He rattled the nob, trying not to be overcome by his fear. 

Bazine slid open a hole in the door and said, “He wants you to open the chest! Open the chest!”

Spivey ran back towards the chest and popped the lid off while Jacques screamed at him not to. Smoke flew out of the chest. When Jacques and Red turned back to face the mummy again, he had disappeared. The three scanned the compartment, but could not find where he had gone.

Jacques and Red pulled out another gun each and walked toward where the mummy was standing only moment’s earlier. Spivey started to frantically ask where the mummy had gone when he suddenly started screaming.

Imhotep had crawled up onto the ceiling and started circling Spivey till he dropped down and grabbed the man. Imhotep opened his mouth and sucked the life force out of Spivey leaving a dried-up corpse on the floor of the cart.

“Spivey!” Red shouted at the mummy as he and Jacques continued to fire bullet after bullet towards the mummy. Imhotep took the life force from both of them and relished in the fact that he was fully regenerated. 


	10. The race to Ahm Shere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Izzy as the Solo's try to rescue Alex! Such a soft Ben in this chapter and I love it!

On the outskirts of Cairo, Poe drove Rey, Ben, and Padme to a small airfield known as “Magic Carpet Airways.” Poe pulled up to a gate, stopping the car to allow the four to exit the vehicle.

Behind Rey, Ben asked her, “This is the magic carpet?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s a professional.” Rey reassured her husband.

As they were about to knock on the gate, A man in an eye patch and aviator gear walked out and met them.

“Izzy!” Rey greeted excitedly.

The man, Izzy, screamed when he realized who it was. He turned around a few times, heading back through the gate, locking it.

“Hey!” Rey shouted at Izzy. 

“He definitely remembers you.” Ben said unimpressed by the man who was apparently going to help them get their son back.

“He’s a little shy. Poe, get our bags.” Rey said pointing at the car.

“Oh, my hands are full.” Poe said coming up to stand up besides Rey. He was holding the golden scepter in his hand.

“Now.” Rey commanded as she pulled the scepter from Poe’s hand.

“Right. I’ll get the bags.” Poe said as he went back to the car.

“I’ll deal with the flight details.” Rey said using her free hand to pull out a pistol and shoot at the lock on the gate.

“Honey, you’re not subtle.” Ben said to Rey.

“We don’t have time for subtle.” Rey said as she put the pistol back in it’s holder. She walked up to the gate and kicked the door open.

On the other side, Izzy saw Rey and Ben come marching through the gate. He turned and ran further into the compound of the airfield.

“Izzy, come here.” Rey said clearly annoyed.

“Oh, no, no.” Izzy said running further away from Rey.

“He doesn’t look happy to see you.” Ben said pointing out the obvious.

“Never turned me down yet.” Rey said.

Izzy started gathering up papers from a desk when he turned to Rey and said, “Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don’t care. Forget it, O’Connell. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass. I’m in mourning for my ass. Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?”

“Bank job?” Ben asked confused as he looked at Rey. He was wondering if he needed to go tell Padme to wait with her uncle to avoid hearing details of Rey's past antics. 

“It’s not like it sounds.” Rey said trying to comfort Ben.

“Ah, it’s exactly how it sounds. I’m flying high, hiding in the sun. The white girl here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I’m lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see her waltzing up with some exotic prince.” Izzy explained to Ben.

Rey was making motions for Izzy to be quiet about the prince when Ben turned to Rey and asked, “Exotic Prince?” Rey shrugged her shoulders acting like she had no idea what Izzy was talking about when Ben turns to Izzy and said, “Izzy, I think you and I should have a talk.”

“As long as I don’t get shot.” Izzy said.

“Quit your whining. You’re gonna get paid this time.” Rey said as she threw a wad of notes at Izzy.

“O’Connell, have you looked around here any? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?”

“It’s Solo now. And I’m gonna keep this short. My little boy is out there. I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get him back.” Rey explained as she waved the scepter around for good measure. She noticed Izzy eyeballing the thing. She moved it back and forth a few times, Izzy moving his head along and making small noises with each movement.

“O’Connell, Solo, whatever your name is now… If you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me as a surfboard.”

Rey threw the scepter at Izzy, “Didn’t we do that in Tripoli? Say, by the way, when did you lose your eye?”

“Oh. I didn’t. I just thought it made me look more dashing.” Izzy said laughing as he lifted the eye patch up.

Rey laughed briefly as she grabbed the eyepatch and ripped it off Izzy’s head, “Come on. Get to work.”

Izzy lead Rey, Ben, Poe, and Padme down the steps to the back of the airfield where their ride awaited. He turned to Ben and said, “You’re not exactly catching me at my best.”

“Oh, I’m sure I am.” Ben said as politely as he possibly could when the party stopped to be greeted by a row of Medjay on horseback.

Finn got off his horse and walked over to the group. “These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjay.”

“I knew it. I’m gonna get shot.” Izzy said.

“Horus.” Finn called and a falcon came flying over from one of the Medjay. The white and grey bird landed in Finn’s hand.

“He’s so pretty!” Padme said coming over to admire the bird.

“My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow.” Finn explained to the crew. He then turned to the Medjay commanders and departed with an Arab prayer for strength and luck.

“If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it.” Finn explained. Izzy left to go prepare their ship while Rey, Ben, Padme, and Poe gathered their luggage.

As they were walking down to the air strip, Ben turned to Rey and asked, “Rey, are you sure Izzy’s reliable?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s reliable-ish.” Rey replied. The crew came around the corner to see a hot air balloon floating a few feet above the ground.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Izzy asked everyone.

“Cool!” Padme exclaimed in excitement.

“It’s a balloon!” Rey shouted in disbelief.

“Oh! It’s a dirigible.” Izzy explained.

“Where’s your airplane?” Rey asked.

“Airplanes are a thing of the past.” Izzy said dismissing Rey’s question.

“Izzy, you were right.” Rey said.

“I was?” Izzy asked in confusion.

“Yeah. You’re gonna get shot.” Rey said pulling out her pistol.

“Rey!” Ben scolded her while grabbing Padme to cover her eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… She’s faster than she looks. And she’s quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing.” Izzy explained. “Unless, of course, we go with your approach barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the ass!”

Ben shot Rey a look that indicated she should put her pistol away. Shrugging, she returned her weapon to its holster and Ben removed his hand from Padme’s eyes. The sooner they rescued Alex the sooner they could all go back to their lives.

“Why can’t you people ever keep your feet on the ground?” Finn asked while the crew loaded the hot air balloon. Once everything was loaded, one of Izzy’s employees cut the rope that was keeping the balloon from flying away and off they went.

They had traveled well into the night. Ben had finally got Padme to sleep and he was gently stroking her hair, afraid to take his eyes of her for fear she would disappear like Alex had. Rey was coming over to comfort her husband while Finn was talking Poe.

“Rey does not want to believe, but she flies like Horus towards her destiny.” Finn said to Poe.

“Yes, Yes, very interesting. Tell me some more about this gold pyramid.” Poe asked Finn. He was using his left arm to fish for the golden scepter that Rey had given Izzy as payment for the excursion.

“Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale.” Finn said as he continued to pet Horus.

“Where is all this stuff written?” Poe asked as his fingers made contact with the scepter, “Hello.” He whispered to it. Izzy was distracted by reading a sky map to notice that his scepter was being taken from underneath his nose.

Poe looked over at Finn once he had the scepter in hand, “Pretty nice, eh? This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost to some rather unscrupulous characters, actually.”

Finn kept stoking Horus’s feathers, “But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you, I would keep it close.”

“My friend, the gods couldn’t take this away from me.” Poe said when suddenly Izzy reached down and grabbed the scepter in Poe’s hand.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Izzy yelled trying to yank the scepter away from Poe.

“No, it’s not!” Poe yelled back. He lost his grip on the scepter allowing Izzy to claim victory.

“Keep your hand off of it.” Izzy warned Poe while Finn laughed at the foolish greed of man.

Meanwhile on the other side of the balloon, Ben continued to stroke his sleeping daughter’s hair while looking out over the Egyptian landscape. Rey came up and sat beside him, leaning her head to rest on his broad shoulder. She placed a hand on his forearm, “Hey,” she said squeezing his arm.

“I want him back, Rey. I want him in my arms.” Ben said taking his hand to cover Rey’s and squeeze it in comfort.

“I know,” Rey said. “We taught him well. He’s smarter than you and he’s tougher than me.”

“I love him so much. I just can’t…” Ben said his voice creaking at the small thought of something happening to Alex.

“I now. We both do. And Alex knows that. I’ll get him back, Ben. I promise.” Rey vowed.

“I know you will.” Ben said, embracing his wife as he tried to keep the tears from coming out of his eyes.


	11. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my favorite chapters and I wrote a one-shot based off the past lives of Rey and Ben which I will post once this story is done.

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon as the train continued on towards the first destination on the journey to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere. Lock-Nah had been tasked with watching over the boy, a task that was trying his patience.

Alex had made it his mission to do everything he could to be difficult for his captor. Right now, he was sitting across from Lock-Nah whom was watching the sun rise over the desert.

“Are we there yet?” Alex asked.

“No.” Lock-Nah replied quickly in disinterest.

“Are we there yet?” Alex asked again.

“No.” Lock-Nah said turning away from the window to lean his head back against the wall.

“Are we there yet?” Alex kept asking over and over, each time making Lock-Nah more irritable with Alex’s insentient questioning. Alex kept drumming his fingers on the table which only added more fuel to Lock-Nah’s anger.

“No. No. No!” Lock-Nah shouted as he took out a pocket knife and slammed it into the table, landing right in between Alex’s index and middle fingers.

“Whoa! That was amazing!” Alex said in delight. “Perfect aim!”

“What are you talking about? I missed.” Lock-Nah said in a menacing tone as he pulled the knife out of the table.

Alex’s eyes went wide at the threat when he noticed that Lock-Nah started to drum his fingers on the table. Alex mimicked his movements till Lock-Nah took notice and lunged at Alex to make him stop his behavior. Before Lock-Nah could threaten the boy, Alex declared he had to go to the bathroom, causing Lock-Nah to twist his face in exasperation.

Lock-Nah escorted Alex to the bathroom, pushing him through the door he said, “Make it quick.” He pushed Alex down on the toilet.

Alex noticed that someone had cut old newspaper into squares and hung them next to the toilet for use as toilet paper. Alex grabbed it and said, “Hey, reading material.”

“Now!” Lock-Nah yelled. He had no more patience for the boy’s antics.

Alex jumped up from the toilet and stared at Lock-Nah, “I can’t go when someone’s watching.”

Lock-Nah uncrossed his arms and turned around.

“I don’t trust you. You’ll look.” Alex said.

Lock-Nah turned back around to stare down Alex before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Once Alex was sure that Lock-Nah wasn’t coming back inside any time soon, he turned to try and pull the bars on the window off so that he could escape. It was of little use as they were screwed too tightly.

Alex turned back to the toilet and lifted the lid, looking down into the hole, “Oh, my God! Doesn’t anyone around here know how to flush a toilet?” He yelled before pushing the lever that would flush the toilet. Alex looked back down through the hole and saw that it led directly to the outside. Quickly, he closed the lid and began unhooking the toilet, moving it to the side to reveal a hole in the floor big enough for Alex to crawl out of. Seeing the emergency stop lever on the wall, Alex pulled it, causing the train to slow down just outside Karnak.

Alex jumped through the hole and started running through the ruins while the guards on top of the train started shooting at him. Once Alex believed he was clear of the bullets, he stopped to catch his breath in front of a fountain of water. He felt the arm with bracelet tingle as it lifted itself up to project the next location on the journey.

______________________________

Bazine entered the sacrificial cart carrying the Book of the Dead once she heard the screaming had stopped. She looked down at the dried corpses in disgust, as she walked further inside. She looked up and made eye contact with a fully regenerated Imhotep. Seeing the priest in the flesh brought back memories from her past life. She bowed her head in respect to him.

Imhotep raised his hand and gently tucked it under her chin, causing Bazine to raise her eyes again. He leaned forward and started kissing her, making up for the love they should have shared all those years ago.

Suddenly, the train came to a halt causing Bazine to fall into Imhotep’s chest. “The boy.” He said in explanation. Imhotep walked over to the door on the cart and opened it to see that they had arrived in Karnak and the boy trying to run away. Imhotep ordered the assault on the boy to stop by using his force powers to lift two of the guards from the top of the train. He threw them into statues across the way before leading Bazine out of the cart to pursue the boy.

Imhotep found the boy at the fountain, clearly looking at the next location through the knowledge of the bracelet. He walked across the water of the fountain, disrupting the image to stand in front of Alex. Using one hand, he called upon the force to lift Alex up in the air in suspension. Imhotep waggled his finger and clicked his tongue at Alex’s disobedience. Bazine sent Lock-Nah to take Alex and to chain him up so that he could not escape again.

Imhotep had to prepare for the ritual, the one that would bring Anck Su Namun back from the underworld and fully restore the memories from her past life. The two knelt in front of the fountain, Imhotep holding the book of the dead. He said, “It is time to remind you of who you are and of who we are together. For our love is a true love, an eternal love, our souls mated, together as one forever. It is that kind of power that will bring us what we desire most.”

Imhotep waved his hand over the fountain of smoke to reveal the truth of the past.

___________________________

Meanwhile on the hot air balloon, everyone was starting to settle in for another night on the journey to rescue Alex. Finn had sent Horus out to notify the Medjay commanders of their progress the previous night, and now the clever falcon was coming back. Rey was awake and sitting across from him, giving him an opportunity to discuss the sacred mark she possessed.

Horus landed in Finn’s hand. Finn turned to Rey and said, “If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future.”

Rey was cleaning the barrel of a pistol out with her pocket knife when she replied, “Look, even if I was some sort of sacred Medjay, what good does that do me now?”

“It is the missing piece of your heart.” Finn explained, “If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Sounds great.” She started playing with her pocket knife when she changed the topic, “Listen, what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?”

Taking cue to drop the previous conversation, Finn said, “His powers are returning. By the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King won’t be able to stop him.”

Rey sighed as she bowed her head, the stress of the situation starting to get to her. How would she ever reunite her family?

Ben left Padme sleeping on the floor and stood up to look out at the sunset in the horizon when he noticed a fog start to form around the hot air balloon. He suddenly heard Imhotep’s voice in his mind, “It is time to remind you of who you are….”

When Ben opened his eyes, he was no longer on the hot air balloon, but in an Ancient Egyptian temple that he recognized as his home from a previous life. He was standing next to his mother, Queen Seti I, in a tall and regal throne. To her right, was Imhotep. Ben turned his gaze back to the display in the center of the room.

Two women were posed in fighting stances with masks on their faces and needle-point daggers in their hands. He could not tell who the women were, but a sudden command from his mother sent the two into an aggressive sparing match. The women were blocking and attacking one another with each opening that was presented. He saw one of them put a choke hold on the other, but it was easily broken by a long back kick which led to more hand-to-hand sparing. The women dressed in the grey skirt kicked the other woman in the leg, causing her to lose balance and fall on the floor.

The audience cheered as the first round of the match concluded. The woman on the ground lifted her mask to reveal Rey’s face underneath it. Ben gasped at the site of his wife, but was even more surprised when the other woman knelt down over Rey and revealed her face; the face of Anck Su Namun.

“Put your mask on, Nefertiri!” Anck Su Namun said, “Let’s not scar that pretty face.”

Rey/Nefertiri, jumped up from the ground, spinning her daggers in hand and advanced on Anck Su Namun, commencing the second round of the match. Neither woman had put their mask back on. After a few blocks, Anck Su Namun had disabled the daggers from Rey’s gasp, causing her to cartwheel to a weapon on the wall, pulling off an Ax.

Anck Su Namun threw her daggers in anger and too cartwheeled to grab a spear from the other wall. Both women grunted and growled at each other as they advanced with their new choice in weapon.

Ben looked over to see his mother’s face was filled with delight at how the match was going, while Imhotep looked concerned.

Rey and Anck Su Namun continued their spar till she disarmed Rey. In a last attempt to win, Rey grabbed the spear Anck Su Namun was holding, but she was able to use the momentum to body slam Rey into the ground and point the spear under her chin.

“You are learning quickly, Nefertiri. I’ll have to watch my back.” Anck Su Namun said.

“Yes,” Rey said in anger, “and I’ll watch mine.”

Ben heard the crowd cheer as the match ended, but he felt the pit of his stomach turn with hopelessness at the outcome. His mother rose from her throne to congratulate the contestants.

“Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis than Princess Nefertiri. You fought admirably, my dear.” Queen Seti I said turning to Anck Su Namun, “And who better to protect my son, Ramesses II, than my most trusted advisor and his future wife, Anck Su Namun.”

The crowd cheered again as Anck Su Namun bowed to the Pharaoh. Queen Seti I came over to hug Rey as she said, “Well done. My brother has taught you well. You will make a wonderful commander of the Medjay.”

Ben stood there in disbelief. Engaged? To Anck Su Namun? But it was Rey whom he loved, not this other woman. He watched as Imhotep exited the room, but the side eye he and Anck Su Namun shared did not escape his notice.

Later that night he was in his chambers arguing with his mother and father, “But Mother, I cannot marry her!”

“Son, it is for the good of Egypt. I have spoken to several Priestess of Hathor and they believe that this is a good match!” his mother said. 

“What do you have against the woman anyway, son?” his father said.

“I do not love her, for my heart belongs to another.” Ben admitted.

“And do tell. Who is this woman? Can you not take her as a mistress?” His father asked.

Ben was appalled by the idea when Rey entered the chamber. She bowed to the Pharaoh and said, “My Queen, please forgive me but I must speak with King Tuya. It is an urgent matter regarding the Medjay.”

Tuya walked over to Rey and together the two exited the room to converse in private. Ben watched longingly for her till she was long out of sight. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother sigh, “Oh my son. It is Nefertiti, is it not?”

Ben could not answer as he bowed his head, refusing to meet his mother’s eyes he said, “If you truly value my heart, you will allow me to marry her.”

“It is not up to me, but your uncle. He has the say of whom Nefertiti shall be wed to.” Queen Seti I explained.

Suddenly, King Tuya came back into the room and grabbed a sword hanging from the wall. “What is it father,” Ben asked.

“I must take Nefertiti and deal with a matter of treason. Stay here and keep your mother safe.” King Tuya said.

Queen Seti I watched her husband leave the room; little did she know it was the last time she would see him alive.

Ben, not able to stand the room any longer, walked out on the balcony to try and clear his head with the night air. He looked across the way to see Imhotep and Anck Su Namun in the same chamber. There was a strategy table on one end of the room and another table filled with books and ingredients for a spell. Ben looked closer to see that Imhotep held the Book of the Dead.

King Tuya’s voice rang out from the temple, he saw Imhotep and Anck Su Namun scramble to cover what they were working on, when suddenly the curtains drew blocking a clear sight to what was about to happen.

Imhotep hid as King Tuya entered the chamber. The King stood in front of Anck Su Namun as she draped her hand over the head of statue of a cat. Ben watched as Imhotep came up behind King Tuya and stabbed him in the side with his sword. He yelled at the Medjay below to enter the chamber and help his father, hoping it was not too late to save him. Ben watched in horror as Imhotep and Anck Su Namun took turns stabbing the king till the Medjay intercepted.

He screamed out for the two to stop, but the vision broke as Ben fell off the side of the hot air balloon.

“Ben!” Rey yelled as she ran over and grabbed Ben’s ankle to keep him from falling further. Poe and Finn both grabbed Rey and together, all three pulled Ben up and back into the Balloon.

Padme was crying as she ran to hug her father after being woken up by the commotion. Ben embraced her and gently stroked her hair, telling her that everything was okay. Rey placed a blanket on Ben’s shoulders while Poe got him a cup of water. Once everyone had calmed down, Ben began explaining everything he saw.

“Ben, I know you haven’t exactly been yourself lately, with all these vivid dreams and…” Rey tried to say as she comforted Ben.

“No, no, they’re memories from my previous life. Honestly, I’m not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now.” Ben explained.

“And that’s the reason why you found the bracelet?” Rey asked.

“Exactly, you were it's protector and I was there when you sealed it in the vault.”

“Now do you believe, my friend?” Finn asked Rey, “Clearly, you were destined to protect this man.”

“Right. He’s a reincarnated prince, and I’m a warrior for God.” Rey said in disbelief.

“And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago.” Finn said.

“And how does the story end?” Ben asked.

“Only the journey’s written, not the destination.” Finn said.

“Well isn’t that convenient.” Padme said, causing Ben and Rey to chuckle.

“How else do you explain Ben’s visions? That it is your son who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?” Finn asked.

“Coincidence.” Rey said.

“No offense Mr. Finn, but my father’s visions could be explained due to stress and dehydration. As for Alex, well he’s just a trouble maker like Uncle Poe. Something like this was bound to happen to him.” Padme supplied. Ben held his daughter a little tighter. Between her and her brother, she was always the more practical one. One day she was going to change the world.

Finn smiled at Padme before turning back to Rey, “My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate.”

________________________________

Bazine was still locked in the vision of the past as she looked up and saw the Medjay soldiers’ barge into the room.

“Go! Save yourself!” she shouted at Imhotep.

“No!” Imhotep said.

“Only you can resurrect me! Then I can help you take over and rule Egypt.” She said.

“I won’t leave you. Get away from me!” Imhotep yelled at the Medjay as they arrested him for treason.

Bazine raised a hand to pet the side of Imhotep’s face as he called out to her. She turned to the Medjay soldiers whom where about to arrest her and said, “Palpatine will rise again!” before stabbing herself in the stomach.

After Bazine stabbed herself in front of the fountain, Imhotep read from the Book of the Dead, bringing the soul of Anuk Su Namun back from the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am on tumblr linked here: [Link text](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/only-a-shooting-star-blog)


	12. The Oasis of Ahm Shere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben continue to chase after Alex and find the Oasis of Ahm Shere.

Alex was struggling with the chain around his ankle, as he continuously kicked at the rattling metal.

“Don’t even think about it!” Lock-Nah yelled at him as he stormed over to the where Alex as being kept.

Alex tried to get away from Lock-Nah, but it was no use as the chain limited it his movement. When Lock-Nah was about to hit him, Alex held up the bracelet like a shield, “Hold on there, partner.”

Lock-Nah stopped his assault and leaned down to stare Alex directly in the eye, grabbing his tie. In a low voice he said, “When the time comes, I shall truly enjoy killing you.”

Alex gently lowered Lock-Nah’s hand and said, “But until that time, you better be a little nicer to me.” Alex patted Lock-Nah’s hand and held up a sign that indicated little. “Now, where’s my water?”

Lock-Nah shoved a pail of water into Alex’s hand before walking away, causing its contents to splash.

“No ice?” Alex yelled back causing Lock-Nah to stop and mumble several curses in Arabic. Once Alex saw that the coast was clear, he turned back to the side of one of the statues that was near where he was being kept and poured the water into the sand. Once it was wet, he started to make a sand castle of the next temple in the journey. He hoped that his parents were smart enough to find it, if not, surly Padme would figure it out.

_________________________________

It was mid-morning when the hot hair balloon landed in Karnak. Finn, Rey, and Ben ran through the ruins to see if they could find Alex. Finn and Rey searched the train, but it had been abandoned for quite some time. Rey opened one of the carts to see an hourglass still pouring sand through it's spout. She couldn't help but feel her little boy was running out of time. 

“They’re gone. We’ve lost them.” Finn shouted at Rey.

Ben was walking through the ruins looking for any sign or clue that might have been left behind to indicate where they had gone. He rounded a corner from the fountain where he saw Alex’s tie hanging from a statue behind a stick and chain. “Rey!” He yelled out for his wife.

Ben ran over and grabbed the tie. Holding it in his hands, he looked down at the ground and noticed that his son had left them a clue to the next destination.

Rey and Finn came running into the ruins, guns in hand and pointed out when they looked down to see what Ben was looking at.

“Alex left us his tie, and he made us a little sand castle.” Ben said as he lightly brushed the top of one of the buildings Alex had built, “It’s the Temple Island of Philae.”

“That-a-boy, Alex.” Rey said.

“Come on!” Finn said and the three ran back to the hot air balloon to head to Philae.

It took them half the day, but they made it to the Philae with no interference. Rey found Alex’s jacket laying on the ground, covering another sand castle, this one depicting the great temple of Abu Simbel.

Finn wrote the next destination on a scroll and tied it to Horus’s talon to send off to the commanders of the Medjay so that they could continue to follow on their journey.

Izzy navigated them through a cannon when Rey looked down to see a river, “That’s the Blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now.”

“In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere.” Ben explained.

“Don’t worry, Ben. We’ll find him. He’s a smart kid.” Rey said, “He’ll leave us a sign.”

__________________________

Alex was making a final marker for his parents to follow when Lock-Nah came up behind him and stomped it out. “Surprised to see me?” He grabbed Alex and started shaking him, “Leaving bread crumbs, huh? Huh?”

“Lock-Nah! Put the boy down.” Imhotep commanded from the river. Lock-Nah obeyed his master and set Alex back on the ground. Imhotep turned and addressed Alex, “I hope your parents enjoyed their journey.”

Imhotep raised his arms and commanded the water to rise. A wall of water rose along the entirety of the cannon walls as Imhotep pushed it towards the dirigible.

_________________________

Izzy was trying to carefully navigate the balloon when he noticed something go still in the air. Everyone looked around, trying to decipher the change in the atmosphere, when from the back of the balloon, Padme yelled, “Mum! Dad!”

Everyone turned to see a wall of water moving towards them. Izzy yelled, “We’re in trouble!”

“Whoa!” Poe shouted as Padme ran to hide in the arms of her father. The crew watched as Imhotep’s face appeared in the wall of water, laughing at them.

“Horus! Fly!” Finn commanded as he released the bird to escape the water. The falcon flew to the right of the y-shaped fork in the cannon, indicating that land was just ahead.

“Izzy, come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!” Rey shouted.

Izzy slammed down a lever causing the dirigible to bolt forward and miss the mouth of water that tried to swallow it. The balloon shook back and forth as Izzy navigated it to avoid being consumed by the wall of water. Only being slightly drenched, Izzy had managed to escape the pursuit.

After everything had settled, Izzy pulled himself up from the ground and looked at Rey, “Was there a little something you forgot to mention?”

Rey was about to explain that an undead mummy was what kidnapped her son when Poe interrupted, “Ah, People?”

Everyone turned to see the lush greenery and waterfalls that made up the lost oasis.

“Ahm Shere.” Finn said in wonder.

Rey grabbed a spyglass and magnified the pyramid in the center. The top of it sparkled in the sun, “Right.” She said when Padme screamed.

“He’s back!” Izzy shouted as he pulled the level again to try and make the balloon accelerate like before, only this time the engine was out of fuel as it sputtered and stopped. “Well, that’s not good.” He said as he ducked behind the steering wheel.

“Hang on!” Rey yelled as the wall of water knocked the balloon out of the air and sent it crashing down to the ground.

The balloon was completely deflated. Parts of it were on fire and smoke was escaping from various places. Ben looked over Padme to make sure she wasn’t hurt in the crash. Satisfied that Padme was alright, he turned to help Poe and Finn gather weapons and supplies for the rescue mission.

“We’re gonna go get my son. Then we’re gonna wanna get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy.” Rey said as she started to load her shot gun.

“No, no, you don’t understand goddamn it.” Izzy yelled back at Rey, “This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air…Gas! I need gas to get this thing off the ground. Where am I going to get gas from around here? Huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan’s ass?”

“Hey!” Padme shouted at everyone, causing everyone to stop what they are doing and look at her, “You don’t need gas, you can simply finagle it to take hot air.”

Izzy stared at her, “But do you know how many cubic meters I’d need? It’s too big!” Izzy explained.

“You need approximately 74,000 cubic meters to inflate the dirigible to full capacity,” Padme said rolling her eyes. She turned to Rey and said, “I can help Mr. Izzy with the balloon while you and mum get Alex from the temple.”

Rey looked at her daughter in surprise, but nodded her head. Padme set about starting to fix the bottom when Rey turned back to Izzy and said, “If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it’s you.”

Izzy looked at the small child who was already starting on the conversion needed to inflate the balloon before saying, “Come on little O’Connell. Let’s get this thing fixed.”

“My name isn’t O’Connell. It’s Solo.” Padme said.

“Whatever,” Izzy said when Ben came up behind him.

“Hey, Please, Izzy, watch my daughter. Don’t let anything happen to her.” Ben pleaded.

Izzy nodded his head before turning back to help Padme with the conversions.

Meanwhile, Poe had found the golden scepter in the rubble, “Come to Daddy,” he whispered as he grabbed it and tucked it inside his jacket.

Finn called out to Horus, slipping another note for the bird to carry. Once the falcon was underway, Finn followed Rey, Ben, and Poe into the jungle as they proceeded towards the temple.

“So, Rey, what’s the plan?” Poe asked.

“Let’s find some higher ground.” Rey replied.

___________________________

Imhotep walked out of the river, now mostly a stream due to his use of the force.

Alex stared at the man who had hurt his parents, “Mum? Dad?” he asked in a mournful whisper. Lock-Nah bowed as Imhotep approached. Imhotep placed his hand on Alex’s head. Alex grunted as he pushed away Imhotep. He wanted to grieve for the lost of his family, but Alex had to focus on finding the Oasis and getting this stupid bracelet off before it was too late. 


	13. Attack of the Pygmies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is rescued!

Lock-Nah was perched at the top of the cannon overlooking the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere. He knew when he saw the falcon flying over the desert during their journey that it had to be a spy for Ardeth Finn. He took a shoot gun and pointed it directly at the animal. _No more intel for the Medjay_ he thought as he took a shot, silencing Horus forever.

___________________________

Back on the ground, Rey, Ben, Poe, and Finn continued their trek into the jungle when they heard a shot ring out through the valley.

“Horus!” Finn shouted as he searched the skies for his friend, with no trace to be found. He looked over at Rey with regret, “I must go.”

“Wait. You can’t go.” Rey said coming over to try and stop Finn.

“I must let the commanders know where we are. If the Army of Anubis arises…” Finn explained, but was quickly cut off by Rey.

“I need you to help me find my son.” Rey pleaded with Finn.

Finn looked at her and then looked back at Ben and Poe, all had looks of desperation in their eyes and then relief as Finn conceded, “Then first, I shall help you.”

“Thank you.” Rey said as they continued the trek long into the night.

The crew had finally found a cliff tall enough for a vantage point for when the cult would be passing through the jungle. As Rey was loading her pistol she turned to Finn and asked, “You hear that?”

“What?” Finn asked.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Rey said with suspicion as she continued to load weapons.

“My word! I say, chaps, look at this!” Poe said to the crew. He had just pulled back a curtain of vines to reveal a slew of shrunken heads. “I’d love to know how they do that.”

Rey, Ben, and Finn turned their heads at the same time to stare at Poe. “Just curious.” Poe said defensively before sticking the torch he was holding into the ground to pick up a riffle.

“You any good with that?” Finn asked Poe.

“Three times Fox and Hound’s grand champion, I’ll have you know. You any good with that?” Poe replied pointing at Finn’s sword.

“You’ll know soon enough.” Finn replied cryptically before he flashed the sword out and held it up against Poe’s throat, “Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head.”

“I’ll remember that.” Poe said nodding, careful not to touch the blade.

Ben was loading another riffle when Rey turned to him to demonstrate some shooting techniques, “Ben, try to remember to… Just keep it tight in the shoulder and lead the target a little bit, and then squeeze the trigger. Don’t pull it.” 

Ben leaned down and lightly kissed Rey on the lips. When he pulled back he said cupping her cheek, “I won’t miss.”

Rey nodded before leaning in again to share a few more heated kisses with Ben. She brought the arm that was not holding her riffle up to hold the back of Ben’s neck while Ben brought his free hand to stroke Rey’s cheek again. After a few moments, Rey broke away panting leaving Ben on the top of the cliff with Poe. Finn followed Rey shortly after.

Ben knelt down to get into position. He looked over his shoulder and said, “Poe, that’s my wife and my son down there. Make me proud.”

Poe gulped and nodded his head before also getting into position, “Today’s that day, Ben. Today’s that day.”

_________________________________

The cult had entered the oasis not long after the Solo’s and walked through out the day and well into the night. As they walked through the jungle, Alex could see several skeletons of bodies left along the path in search of the Oasis. Up ahead, he listened to Snoke and Lock-Nah’s conversation.

“Look. Roman Legionnaires.” Snoke pointed to another body trapped in a wooden cage suspended from one of the trees, “And here. Turn-of-the-century French. Napoleon’s troops.”

“What in the name of Anubis did this?” Lock-Nah asked as he drew his sword with a flourish.

As Alex was being drug along the path, the bodies became more mangled. Off to his right, there was a growling noise coming from within the trees, but no creature was present. The deeper they went into the jungle the louder and more present the growling become. It was almost morphing into a snarl.

Imhotep was leading the way with Anck Su Namun by his side. Just through the first break in the jungle, he pointed out the pyramid to her.

“Cripes, I’m in trouble now.” Alex said to himself.

Lock-Nah came up behind Snoke and asked, “Now may I kill him?”

Snoke addressed Imhotep, “My Lord. Now there is no need for the boy.”

“Yes, but we need the bracelet.” Imhotep said, “It will unlock the Army of Anubis.”

“The bracelet? The bracelet is the key!” Snoke said to himself before turning to Lock-Nah, “Retrieve that bracelet.”

“With pleasure.” Lock-Nah said as he searched the line of cult members for Alex.

Suddenly, Imhotep stopped and looked at his surroundings, “What is it?” Anck Su Namun asked him.

Wind started to violently blow through the jungle as thunder clashed above in the sky. “Something is coming,” Snoke warned as the atmosphere continued to change.

Lock-Nah commanded guards of the cult to fan out and keep their eyes open in preparation for whatever mystical force was encroaching upon them.

Imhotep put his arm around Anck Su Namun and said, “Do not fear. They cannot harm me.” Smiling in anticipation, he continued moving forward.

Lock-Nah was yelling at the cult members in Arabic till he finally shouted in exasperation, “Where’s the boy?”

The cult continued their search when one by one the members disappeared into the underbrush of the jungle. One of the members walked up to a tree and pointed his gun at small dried out skeleton. Suddenly the Pygmy came to life, snarling before stabbing the man directly in the heart. The entire cult panicked and tried to shoot at the hidden pygmies as the monsters continued their attack.

Rey and Finn started running towards the gun shots to see what was going on. They ran right into the middle of the action, shooting at various members while they searched for Alex.

One man was running with the Book of the Dead when he was suddenly shot down by a poison dart, dropping the Book. Anck Su Namun picked up the book while Imhotep raised his hand projecting his dark force. The pygmies coward back in fear, leaving Imhotep and Anck Su Namun alone as they proceeded to the pyramid as the cult members around them continued to die.

Alex was being held by another guard, so he could not run away in the chaos. Behind him he heard Lock-Nah shout, “There you are. The time has come, my little friend.”

Alex screamed at the man who was holding him to let go. The man was momentarily distracted by the pygmies that he let go of Alex, allowing him to escape before Lock-Nah could reach him.

Lock-Nah continued his pursuit, leaving Alex little room to run or hide. In desperation he screamed out, “Mum!”

“Alex,” Rey shouted as she pulled out two pistols. Suddenly, two shots were fired knocking down two cult members that were behind Rey. She looked up at the top of the cliff and saw Ben reloading the shot gun she had given him earlier. When this was all over, she was going to thank her husband properly, very properly. But for now, she had to follow the screams of her son and save him.

The men in Rey’s way were disappearing as Poe and Ben continued to shoot them down from the cliff. Rey could see that Lock-Nah had caught up to Alex and had him pinned against a tree.

“Time to remove that bracelet, my good son.” Lock-Nah said as he brought a sword up to strike down Alex. Just as the blade was about to cut her son, Rey grabbed Alex and the sword landed in the tree. Rey had Alex over her shoulder as she continued to run from the battle when Finn came up behind Lock-Nah to attack him.

“Mum! Behind you!” Alex shouted. Rey turned to see the Piygmies coming at her and Alex. She pulled out a pistol and began shooting them one by one till they disintegrated before turning to continue running back towards Ben and Poe.

Finn and Lock-Nah were caught in the middle of a spar, while Snoke attempted to elude the pygmies. He had no qualms sacrificing his members if it meant his survival.

Lock-Nah and Finn kept exchanging blows till Finn finally landed a punch to Lock-Nah’s jaw, causing his upper lip to split and bleed. Angry, Lock-Nah proceeded his attack, but was sloppy in his pursuit. This left an opening for Finn to cut off Lock-Nah’s right hand and then split his throat. Lock-Nah fell to the ground with the smirk of a warrior on his face. Finn was about to walk away when a cult member came up and pointed a gun to his back. Finn gasped at the sound of a shot, thinking he had been injured by the man. He looked over and saw the cult member falling to the ground. When Finn looked back up at the cliff, he saw Poe nodding at him in solute, which Finn returned.

Up on the cliff, Ben stood up and said to Poe, “Let’s go.”

“Thank God for that.” Poe replied as he followed Ben down the cliff to find Rey and Finn.

Snoke and two more of his followers had escaped most of the chaos caused by the pygmies, however, they were still very much in pursuit. Snoke turned around and said to the remaining members, “The two of you must sacrifice yourselves for me.” With that Snoke ran screaming that the men would be rewarded in heaven as the pygmies mowed down the two men and stabbed them to death.

Rey, Alex, Ben, and Poe all met at the bottom of the cliff, “Dad!” Alex shouted as his father embraced him. Ben had never been so relieved in his life to see his son alive and mostly unscratched.

“Hey nice shooting, Tex.” Rey said to Poe.

“What were those creepy little pygmy things?” Poe asked.

Rey waved her hand at Poe as if to dismiss his question, “Just the local natives.”

“Are you sure?” Poe asked Rey again.

“I’m sure. It was nothing.” Rey said as she turned back to look at her husband and her son embraced in a hug.

“Come on Dad! Come on! Come on, Dad!” Alex kept saying trying to pull Ben in the direction of the pyramid.

“Alex, what…” Ben tried to ask as Alex started walking away.

“We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now!” Alex urgently said.

“Oh, leave it on, Alex. It looks good on you.” Poe said.

“No, you guys! You don’t understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don’t get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! Today!” Alex said trying to make his parents understand the urgency of the situation.

“Oh, my God.” Ben said in disbelief. Suddenly, the pygmies started to swarm in on the group.

“Time to go!” Rey yelled as she grabbed Alex and rushed her family towards the pyramid and away from the pygmies.

“I thought you said it was nothing!” Poe yelled from behind Rey. He was too busy looking back at the hoard of pygmies chasing him to realize he veered off into another path till he collided with a member of the cult. The two men ran side by side till they came across some head stones sticking up in the ground.

“Look! There’s a burial ground!” Poe pointed out to the man. “We’re safe! We’re safe! You see those sacred stones. They will never cross those.”

“You sure?” the man asked Poe.

“Yes, of course I’m sure!” Poe said with confidence.

The men watched as the pygmies passed them by, till one of them did a double take and stared at the men. The pygmy screeched before charging at the two men. Using a spear, it pole jumped over the stones and stabbed the cult member in the chest, causing Poe to scream bloody murder. The Pygmy looked over at Poe and became too was frightened by his screaming, that the creature began screaming itself before climbing away.

The cult man stood there half hunched over with a spear sticking out of his chest. He looked at Poe before falling over dead.

“Sorry. My mistake.” Poe frantically said before running off to find Rey, Ben, and Alex.

Alex, Rey, and Ben had just crossed over a log that acted like a bridge to merge two sides of a cannon. Rey pulled a dynamite out of her sack and was starting to light it when she heard Poe screaming at them to wait for him.

“Hurry up, Poe!” Ben shouted back as Poe crossed the log and made it to the other side.

“What’s that for?” he asked Rey.

“Ah, nothing. Just a little something in case of an emergency.” Rey said as she threw the ignited stick to the pygmies. Two of them began fighting over the stick when the winner held it high in its hand. They were half way across the bridge when the dynamite went off, collapsing the bridge and preventing the pygmies from continuing their attack.

After watching the explosion, Ben looked up at the sky and whispered over to Rey to get her attention. The two looked up together to see the sun rising over the oasis. Alex was running out of time.


	14. The Awakening of the Scorpion King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, major character death warning, but I am promising a happy ending! Do not worry! 
> 
> On a side note, I almost fell back for Imhotep, but he's a bad dude... so, eh!

“Let’s go, Alex.” Rey shouted as she grabbed her son and the two began running towards the pyramid. Ben and Poe followed shortly behind. “Run! Come on, Alex, faster! Come on!” Rey encourage till Alex grew too weak to run.

“Mum! The bracelet” He said as he about fainted.

Rey picked up Alex and started carrying him the rest of the way trying to beat the sun. Rey was just in front of the pyramid when she saw the sun’s shadow illuminate the grounds under her feet. _Almost there. Just hold on._

She had just made it up the steps before catapulting her and Alex barely inside the pyramid. Landing hard against the stone of the pyramid, she laid Alex down, both panting to catch their breath. Suddenly, the bracelet snapped open and fell off Alex’s wrists. Alex picked it up and threw it as far as he could throw it before hugging Rey.

Still breathing hard, Rey said, “You know, it’s not easy being a mum.”

“Yeah, but you do it really good.” Alex said.

Rey pulled back from the hug a little bit to look at her son’s face and cup his cheek, “Thanks.” She said before kissing the top of his forehead.

Ben and Poe had just come out of the jungle and were standing in front of the pyramid looking for Rey and Alex. Ben spotted them just inside the pyramid. He sighed in relief, “They made it! Thank God.”

“Oh yes. Great. Fabulous.” Poe said trying to catch his breath. Both of them were too exhausted to notice Anck Su Namun coming up behind them with a sword drawn.

Ben looked over to see Anck Su Namun standing in front of him. Before he could react, Anck Su Namun took the sword and plunged it right into his stomach. Imhotep threw Poe across the yard before walking away with Anck Su Namun to enter the pyramid.

“No!” Rey screamed as she ran to catch Ben before he could hit the ground. The wound was bad. Deep down, Rey knew that she could save him from this and that Ben would be gone in a matter of minutes, but she tried everything she could think of to save her husband.

Alex ran after his mother to see if his father was alright. He looked over at Anck Su Namun who waved at him while holding the Book of the Dead.

“Poe! Poe!” Rey shouted.

“Dad!” Alex shouted as he came up to stand behind Rey, still clutching Ben, “you’re going to be all right. Isn’t he, Mum?”

“He’ll be fine. Take him. Take Alex.” Rey lied to her son as she directed Poe to block Alex's view of Ben's body.

Poe hugged Alex and backed him away from Rey and Ben. Poe whispered to Alex that Ben was going to be okay, while Rey cried at the site of the wound.

“Oh, my God. You’re real strong. You’re gonna make it. You’re gonna make it. Oh, God, Ben. What do I do?” Rey kept saying Ben.

“Rey,” Ben whispered. He locked eyes with Rey as he took a struggling breath and said, “Take care of them.”

“No. Sweetheart, no!” Rey pleaded, but it was no use.

“I love you.” Ben whispered with one final breath before he closed his eyes. 

“You can’t leave me Ben. Be with me. Please. Be with me, Ben.” Rey cried as she leaned her head down on his chest listening as his heart stop and his lungs stop breathing. She wailed out like a wounded animal till she had no more tears left to cry.

Poe hugged Alex as the little boy began to cry over the lost of his father. How were they going to explain this to Padme? What were they going to do now?

After the family spent some time grieving, Poe moved Ben’s body to a more comfortable position, Rey hugged Alex tightly. When she broke away from her son she said, “Stay here.” And left to enter the pyramid.

_________________________

Snoke had followed Imhotep and Anck Su Namun to the pyramid. He looked down at the ground outside the stone walls of the structure to see the bracelet of Anubis sitting there in the sand. Shaking, he picked the bracelet up and quickly looked around to see if anyone was in sight. When he was satisfied that he would not be followed, he entered the pyramid.

He followed the path down into the crypts of the pyramid, the path dark and barely illuminated. Gasping, he entered another chamber whose path was completely blocked by black scarabs. Snoke placed the bracelet on his wrist and used it as a repellent against the scarabs so that he could pass unharmed.

At the end of the path on the other side of the chamber stood a large golden statue of a scorpion. Snoke approached it to see that there was a hole big enough for one to stick their hand into. He pulled back the sleeve of his robe and placed his hand and the bracelet inside the hole. Once inside and secured, the entire room lit up, causing an effect through out the oasis. A black shadow was cast outside that would awaken Anubis’s army.

Snoke started to experience pain as he tried to pull his trapped hand out from the hole when he noticed Rye enter the chamber.

“You’re too late, Solo. I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command.”

Rey was only half listening to the deranged man as she dropped the torch she was carrying to pull an ax from one of the statues in the chamber. She turned to Snoke with her newly acquired weapon and said, “Not after I get through with him.”

Suddenly, something started crunching Snoke’s hand and he screamed out in pain. Snoke’s hand was finally released from the scorpion statue to reveal that the flesh had been taken completely off. All that was left of his mummified hand was the bone covered in a thin goo. Snoke stared at it in horror as Rey smirked. The bastard got what he deserved.

_______________________

Imhotep and Anck Su Namun entered the pyramid and walked down the grand staircase that would lead them to the Scorpion King. The pathway was already lit, providing them clear directions to meet their destiny.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Imhotep stepped on the Scorpion King’s cartouche and was assaulted by the spirit of Anubis. When the black spirit vanished, Imhotep looked down at his hands in shock. Raising one of them, he tried to lift the offering table in front of him, but without any success.

“The great god Anubis has taken my powers.” He said breathlessly to Anck Su Namun, “It seems he wishes me to fight as a mortal.”

Anck Su Namun rubbed Imhotep’s back in concern, but the two continued their journey deeper into the pyramid. They came across another chamber that would lead them to where the Scorpion King lay in slumber.

Imhotep dropped his robe and said, “I must face the Scorpion King alone.”

“No you must not! Without your powers he will kill you.” Anck Su Namun argued.

Imhotep reached down and grabbed the Book of the Dead from Anck Su Namun’s hand. Holding it up he said to her, “Nothing can stop us. It is our destiny!”

Anck Su Namun grabbed the Book of the Dead and placed it on top of one of the stone offerings. “No!” she shouted before grabbing Imhotep’s face with both of her hands. She leaned in close enough to kiss him when she said in a heartbroken tone, “I don’t want to lose again.”

Imhotep closed the gap and kissed her passionately, leaving Anck Su Namun breathless. While she was distracted by his lips, Imhotep suddenly broke off the kiss and ran down the hallway to face the Scorpion King.

Through the entire run, he could hear Anck Su Namun yelling at him to not go.

______________________

In the desert not far from the Oasis of Ahm Shere, thousands of Medjay soldiers lined up to prepare for the inevitable battle. Finn was leading the way on horseback when he ordered the soldiers to stop. “So it begins.” He said to his troops as they watched the black shadow encompass the desert.


	15. The Showdown,  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! We are at the beginning of the end. These chapters may be a bit shorter than normal, but I feel like a lot is happening and I just need to break it up.

Alex was sitting on the ground crying while Poe was making lines in the sand with the golden scepter. He looked down at his nephew crying over the loss of his father. “Try to think of it like this, Alex. He’s gone to a better place. You know, like it says in the good book.”

Suddenly, Alex gasped. “The book.”

“What?” Poe asked.

“That’s it!” Alex said, standing up and started running towards the pyramid.

“That’s what?” Poe asked confused as he too stood up and started to chase after his nephew.

“Come on, Uncle Poe!” Alex shouted as he kept going on and on about the book.

Poe picked up Ben’s body and started carrying his overly large brother other his shoulder while Alex lead the way with a torch in hand. As they were walking down the hallway he said to his little nephew, “You realize of course that this can only be done by someone who can actually read Ancient Egyptian. I don’t know about you, but I’m a tad rusty.”

They came to a fork in the hallway. Poe asked where they should go while Alex quickly read the wall before pointing to his right, “We go right.”

“How do you know?” Poe asked.

Alex took the torch and pointed it to some hieroglyphics on the wall, “Kasheesh Osirian Nye. Basically, this way to the Scorpion King. Dad taught me and Padme.”

Poe watched his nephew go down the hallway before quickly following right behind him, “This just might work.”

They entered the chamber and saw Anck Su Namun standing in one of the door ways with her back to them. Poe carefully set Ben down behind one of the stone statues while he went to distract Anck Su Namun so Alex could grab the Book of the Dead.

Clearing his throat, Poe put up his hands in a boxer pose and said, “It’s time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on!”

Anck Su Namun rolled her eyes at Poe and walked down the short steps to meet him.

Poe started rolling his fists back and forth and said, “This is for my brother.” Before he could take a hit, Anck Su Namun poked Poe in the eye causing him to recoil. Alex was able to sneak right up to where Anck Su Namun had left the Book of the Dead and took it right off the stone table.

Anck Su Namun continued to punch Poe repeatedly while Poe taunted the woman, “Is that all you’ve got?”

She continued to land two more blows on Poe, when he took a wild swing and struck Anck Su Namun right in the nose, causing her to recoil. Poe smiled to himself at successfully hitting her.

Anck Su Namun turned around and pulled two needle-pointed daggers from a statue before turning back to continue her attack on Poe.

Poe turned around looking for a weapon of his own. Finding none, he pulled the golden scepter from his pants and prepared to defend himself. “Hurry up, Alex!”

Alex had managed to open the book and start reading the ancient spells that would bring his dad back to life, “Hootash naraba oos Veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm Kum Dei. Efday shokran Efday shokran…” He continued till he came across a symbol that he did not recognize.

“Cripes, I wish Padme was here. She knows Ancient Egyptian better than I do.” Alex said.

“What’s the hold up, Alex?” Poe shouted.

“Uncle Poe, I don’t know what this last symbol is!” Alex shouted back.

“What’s it look like?” Poe asked as he continued to block Anck Su Namun’s attacks.

“It’s a bird! A Stork!” Alex shouted back as he used one of his arms to imitate a bird flapping it's wing.

Poe swung the scepter and was able to disarm one of Anck Su Namun’s need-point daggers when he shouted back at Alex, “I know that one! I know that one!”

“Then what is it?” Alex shouted back.

Anck Su Namun had recovered from the blow and now had Poe in a choke hold. She was trying to stab him in the neck when Poe kick her feet out from under her and shoved her to the side, “Ahmenophus!” Poe answered as he turned to run from another attack from Anck Su Namun.

“That’s it! Efday Shokran Ahmenophus!” Alex said finishing the spell and bringing Ben Solo, his father, back to life.

________________________________

Finn and his troops watched as the black shadow bubbled in the sun. Suddenly, little bumps began to rise out of the thick expanse to reveal the undead army of Anubis. The creatures were absolutely terrifying as they were black from head to toe. They had arms and legs like a human, but the head of a dog, resembling the god they served.

Taking quick stock, Finn commanded his horse to run down the line with his sword drawn to gather the attention of his troops. Once he completed the line, they watched as Anubis’s army advanced. Yelling commands in Arabic, the front line of the Medjay raised their weapons and shouted battle cries towards Anubis’s Army.

The commander of Anubis’s army raised his battle ax and commanded his soldiers to charge toward the Medjay. The Medjay charged meeting the undead campaign in the middle of the desert. Dust swirled and filled the air all around, making it harder to attack and cut off the heads of the undead, but the Medjay fought with courage and would continue to fight until every last one of Anubis’s soldiers were vanquished back to the underworld.

_______________________________

After watching Snoke’s demise, Rey carefully followed the path to the chamber where the Scorpion King was said to be waiting. She could hear the sound of a gong echoing through out the chamber. When she came out of the hallway into the giant sacrificial chamber of the pyramid, she saw Imhotep ringing the giant gong with the emblem of the Scorpion King.

Lifting the ax, Rey ran across the chamber, jumping over the crevices to kill Imhotep. This would be the last time this mummy ever interfered with her life. She leaped over a gorge and was continuing her attack when the entire room began to shake. Rey almost fell backwards down the cannon. She looked down to see it lined with tortured souls, their bodies on fire, like an image directly from Dante’s Inferno. If Rey didn’t know any better, she would have sworn this was a direct path to hell.

Regaining her balance, she took the ax and swung directly at Imhotep. The bastard blocked her swing with a weapon of his own. Their weapons remained locked till they both slipped from their hands and into the fire, irretrievable. Rey took advantage of Imhotep’s distraction and punched him right in the nose.

“So you wish to kill me?” Imhotep said in Ancient Egyptian knowing Rey could not understand him, “And then you would kill him and send his Army back to the Underworld. This I cannot allow.”

Imhotep raised his arms and brought his hands up in a fighting stance. The two began the familiar dance they had started ten years prior as they exchanged blows with their hand to hand combat. Rey continued to take punch after punch till Imhotep had her in a choke hold up against a statue of a scorpion.

Rey kicked Imhotep in the stomach causing him to release her and throw her across the room. The two stood once again ready to continue their attack upon one another. Rey swung first, hamming punch after punch to Imhotep’s face and stomach. Imhotep escaped Rey’s hits and was able to grab a double-sided ax. Likewise, Rey turned and grabbed two more axes that she raised in defense as she charged towards Imhotep.

She was blocking Imhotep’s strikes till Imhotep stuck one side in the ground and used it as leverage to round house kick Rey into a large fire pit, knocking it over. Rey quickly recovered and continued her attack on Imhotep, splitting his double-sided ax in half. Before the two could finish, the ground violently shook and a grand door at the end of the chamber opened. The Scorpion King had awoken and he was ready to face whomever so challenges him.


	16. The Showdown, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is back from the dead and the Scorpion King is awake! Lord help us. Here is the second part of the show down!

Anck Su Namun had finally gotten a blow on Poe, cutting his chest right above his heart. She was leaning in to finish the job when suddenly, Ben grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” He asked Anck Su Namun before throwing her back.

“Oh, my God! Ben!” Poe gasped in shock. It had worked. It really worked. The Book of the Dead brought his brother back to life.

“Take Alex. Go and help, Rey.” Ben commanded.

“But Dad…” Alex tried to protest but was cut off by his father.

“No ‘buts,’ Alex,” Ben said sternly.

“Come on, Alex.” Poe said as he dragged his nephew away.

Ben pulled two needle-point daggers from another statue and turned to face Anck Su Namun, “I’ll be just fine.” He said to Poe and Alex as they ran to go help Rey.

Alex was still holding the Book of the Dead when he turned to Poe, “We did it, Uncle Poe! We did it!”

“Right, partner. Now, let’s go help your mum.” Poe said as he and Alex ran into the chamber that held the Scorpion King.

Ben and Anck Su Namun began circling each other when Anck Su Namun said, “Ramesses.”

Ben twirled his daggers before addressing the woman’s claim, “Anck Su Namun.”

Nodding and smiling, she said, “Good,” and then advanced her attack on Ben. Like in her past life, Anck Su Namun was vicious in her blows, but Ben blocked every single one of them. He used to be a prince for crying out loud.

Anck Su Namun was able to get some leverage on Ben and push him up against a stone wall, pinning him there. Ben winced in pain as the back of his head collided with the stone. Anck Su Namun smirked at him, “You have remembered the old ways. A shame we never got our wedding.”

Ben slammed his head into Anck Su Namun causing the woman to release her hold on him as she staggered back. “That is a little something new.” Ben said as he advanced on Anck Su Namun. He took the dagger and sliced her cheek. The woman pulled her hand back and looked at the blood, her eyes coated with fear. Before Ben could continue his assault, Anck Su Namun ran down the hallway that lead to the chamber of the Scorpion King with Ben in pursuit.

________________________________

The Scorpion King was truly a monster of a child’s nightmare. The half man, half scorpion creature crawled out of the door to see who had come to challenge him for control of Anubis’s army. Looking between Imhotep and Rey, he smirked at the unworthy opponents before pinching his claws at them on his advance.

Rey and Imhotep continued to step away from the Scorpion King as the creature looked back and forth between the two, deciding whom to attack first. Suddenly, Imhotep ran and jumped across a crevice. The Scorpion King chased him, but then stopped when he saw Imhotep throw down his weapons and kneel before him.

“I am your servant!” Imhotep spoke in Ancient Egyptian. He repeated the line one more time before bowing his head in respect of the Scorpion King.

“We shall see.” The Scorpion King said.

Imhotep pointed over to Rey, “But she was sent to kill you!”

The Scorpion King growled, looking over at Rey. Rey looked between Imhotep and the Scorpion King, realizing that Imhotep said something to cause the monster to turn its attack onto her. She threw one of the axes at the Scorpion King, the weapon not even leaving a mark. In his attack, the Scorpion King knocked down another pit of fire separating the monster from Rey for a brief moment. When the flames died down, the Scorpion King continued its assault on Rey, trying to grab her with its claws.

Imhotep stood up from his kneeling position and followed the Scorpion King’s campaign against Rey. He would let the monster take out his enemy and then he would betray the king and take control of Anubis’s Army.

Rey had dodged several strikes before she found a clear path and began running away with the Scorpion King in pursuit. She saw Snoke walking into the chamber just ahead. The man was shaking and still clutching his mummified hand.

The Scorpion King grabbed Snoke and lifted him up with his claw. “My Lord! Save me! Save me!” Snoke shouted as the Scorpion King crawled up the walls to hang from the ceiling.

Imhotep looked back at the sight of Snoke and the Scorpion King when he tilted his head to the side in confusion and said, “Why?”

With a long growl, the Scorpion King pulled apart Snoke’s body and tossed the dismantled parts across the room.

Rey had found a side tunnel that she turned down to escape the wrath of the Scorpion King. She leaned up against the stone wall to catch her breath when she noticed a painting of an ancient Medjay solider holding the golden scepter that Poe had been carrying this entire time. She looked down at the man’s wrists to see her tattoo in the exact same place that hers was placed.

She followed the painting further down the wall to see that it left instructions on how to use the scepter as a spear and kill the Scorpion King. Nodding her head, she said to herself, “Okay, now I’m a believer.” That was when she heard Poe call out her name.

Rey ran out of her hiding spot, “Poe! It’s a spear!”

Poe just saluted Rey with the scepter as he looked at Rey in confusion.

“The gold stick thing. It’s a…. it’s a spear!” Rey shouted.

“Really?” Poe looked down at the golden scepter in his hand, “Doesn’t look like a spear!”

“No!” Rey shouted losing her patience, “That’s because it opens up into one!”

“Yes? And?” Poe said.

“Poe!” Rey yelled exasperated, “It opens up into a spear!”

Behind Rey she heard the tell-tale growl of the Scorpion King. The monster had found her and was coming to kill her.

Both Poe and Alex screamed at the sight of the Scorpion King as they watched it destroy the room in its attempt to try and kill Rey.

Rey was jumping, dodging and maneuvering to try and avoid the Scorpion King, when the monster finally caught a hold of her and threw her across the room. She landed hard on her back when she heard Ben screaming for her.

“Rey!” Ben shouted as he came into the chamber, the chase for Anck Su Namunn temporarily forgotten.

“Ben!” Rey shouted in disbelief at the sight of her dead husband when the Scorpion King interrupted their reunion by trying to stab Rey with his claws. Rey jumped up with new determination and grabbed a spear hanging on the wall.

Ben was about to run over to help Rey when he looked over to see his son and his brother arguing over the scepter.

“Twist it!” Alex shouted at Poe.

“Pull! I tried it! Push!” Poe shouted back as the two continued to try and figure out how to make the spear appear.

Imhotep looked across the room and saw Alex and Poe arguing. “The Spear of Osiris!” he exclaimed.

Noticing that Imhotep had figured out what Poe and Alex were holding Ben shouted at them, “Poe, quick!” He tried to run over to help them, but Anck Su Namun stunned him and pushed Ben up against another wall.

_______________________

Back in the desert, Finn and the Medjay continued their battle against the Army of Anubis. Swords swung to block the undead soldier’s assaults while the Medjay tried to cut off the heads of the undead army. With one final blow, Finn turned around and sliced off the head of the last solider on the field. The Medjay cheered in victory as Finn looked around the landscape to see if any more were in pursuit. Something felt wrong.

Finn began running towards the top of a sand dune to look out over the valley that would lead to the oasis. The Medjay stopped cheering and looked at what had gotten into their commander. They followed him to the top of the dune to see thousands more undead soldiers running towards their location.

“God help us.” Finn said as he commanded his men to re-align and prepare for a brutal battle ahead.

Finn looked down the line of his men, trying to memorize their faces and give them a sense of courage. This may be the last time he could see either of them alive, but they must do whatever it takes to try and stop the Army of Anubis. Raising his sword, he shouted in Arabic, “’Til Death!”

All of Finn’s men copied his action as they prepared for the inevitable battle as the army grew closer and closer.


	17. Until the Next Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! I have decided to post the one shot at the end of this story for you all to enjoy. Stay tuned to read some Ancient Egyptian Rey/Ben. On a side note, I feel bad for Imhotep here. Like, Let me bring back my dead girlfriend and then come to find out she was just using me and didn't really love me. *SAD* 
> 
> Slight announcement, a third installment will be posted starting Thursday! That's right folks. We are going to China for the Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Reylo style with a little bit of character development for our twins. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who read and commented on this story and my first story. This was my first time posting my my fanfiction, so it was great to receive such a warm reception!

Poe and Alex had managed to twist the scepter and turn it into a spear. They gasped in awe as they saw the object transform before their eyes. 

Trying to avoid being killed by Anck Su Namun again, Ben shouted towards his son and brother, “Poe, throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the Underworld!”

Poe gently pushed Alex back, “Step aside, Alex. I’m a professional.”

Poe raised his dominate arm back and with perfect aim threw the spear directly towards the Scorpion King, whom was thoroughly distracted by trying to kill Rey. As the spear started to arch through the air, Imhotep reached up and caught it!

Rey kicked another fire pit directly at the Scorpion King. This time, the monster had no where to go, so the flames climbed and burned its lower body while Imhotep prepared to kill the Scorpion King.

“The Army of Anubis shall now be mine!” Imhotep shouted as he threw the spear. The weapon soared through the air cutting through the flames towards its target.

“Rey!” Ben shouted to get her attention and stop the spear from killing the Scorpion King. Rey turned just in time to see the spear. Jumping up, she grabbed it in midair, preventing it from piercing the monster.

Imhotep shouted in contempt as Rey had once again foiled his plans.

Rey did a tuck and roll, still holding the spear, as the Scorpion King continued its assault upon her. Rey was just about to fall into the crevice that looked like it led directly to Hell when she used the spear to stab the Scorpion King directly in the heart. The spear was lodged so deep inside the monster’s body that it acted as a rope preventing Rey from falling down.

Imhotep fell down on one knee and held out both of his hands as he screamed, “No!” Rey had used the spear to kill the Scorpion King and thus now had control of the Army of Anubis.

Ben was able to break Anck Su Namun’s hold on him as he screamed for his wife.

Rey twisted the spear a little deeper into the Scorpion King, “God to hell, and take your friends with you!” she screamed at the monster. He let out an earth-shattering growl and then disappeared into a cloud of thick, black smoke.

The pyramid started to collapse as thick rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Ben watched as Imhotep and Rey tried to pull themselves up from the crevice that they both had fallen down into, but something was wrong.

Once Rey got a grip on the floor in front of her, she looked down to see some of the burned bodies trying to pull her and Imhotep down to Hell.

“Mum!” Alex shouted, but Poe kept him from running towards his mother.

Ben was looking at the ceiling trying to figure out if there was a pattern to the rocks falling when he heard Rey shout at him, “Ben, no! Get out of here! Take Alex and get out of here.”

He ignored Rey’s pleas and started running down the short walk way to his wife. Ben stepped back as he narrowly avoided a rock from falling on him before stepping over the rubble to continue his pursuit. There was no way he was leaving Rey behind. She was his one and only and he would do anything for her. 

“Dad!” Alex shouted as he and Poe watched his parents try and save one another.

Ben was looking up trying to avoid the rocks as they fell when Poe saw that Rey was struggling to hold on. “Hang on, Rey!” Poe shouted.

Ben made it to where Rey was hanging. Grabbing his wife, he pulled her up out of the crevice and carried her over to a pillar out of the line of falling rocks. Ben’s back hit pillar as he held Rey in his arms, determined to never let her go again.

Imhotep watched the two with envy as he called out to Anck Su Namun to help him. Anck Su Namun stayed in the entrance and did not run to save Imhotep. Instead, she ran away and tried to get out of the pyramid.

With wide eyes, Imhotep called out to Anck Su Namun as she ran away. He began crying, heartbroken that the woman he thought he shared an eternal love with had abandoned him. Imhotep looked over at Rey and Ben, smiling at their love and devotion for one another before letting go of the stone floor and falling back into the pit of Hell.

_________________________

Anck Su Namun ran though the pyramid as she tried to avoid the rocks that were falling from the ceiling. She thought she was almost clear, but her path was quickly blocked by the falling debris. She lost her balance with the shaky ground as she fell into a pit of scarabs. The bugs quickly ate her alive as she held out her hand to be rescued by no one in the empty room.

________________________

Finn held his ground with his men as they watched the Army of Anubis run towards them. Sweat was beading down Finn’s face the closer and closer the army got. Just as they were about to face their adversaries, the army disappeared completely in a cloud of black smoke.

Realizing that Rey Solo had defeated the Scorpion King and sent his Army back to the Underworld, Finn raised his hands and shouted a victory cry that was mimicked by his soldiers.

The victory was short lived as Finn looked up to see another cloud of thick, black smoke with an outline of a face contorted in anguish. The smoke began sucking the oasis down into the Underworld so that it may remain hidden from the Earth for the next 5,000 years. He prayed that his friends would make it out alive. Surly, Allah would reward them for sacrifices they had made. 

______________________

“This whole damn place is gonna get suck up! Let’s move up, now!” Rey shouted as the four of them made it to the outside of the pyramid. Rey lifted Alex up as they continued to climb all the way to the top.

“Go, Alex! Come on!” Poe encouraged once they made there way to the Scorpion King emblem that sat at the top of the pyramid.

“Rey, we’re trapped!” Ben shouted looking around. Rey embraced Ben and Alex, the three hugging each other as they realized this was end of the line.

___________________________

Izzy and Padme spent all night on the hot air conversions to make the dirigible float with hot air. He had to admit, the girl was smart and if she were a few years older he would have offered her a job.

They had just finished the last touches on the dirigible when a tick cloud of black smoke started to spread across the entire jungle. Once it had disappeared, Izzy made eye contact with Padme.

“What was that?” Izzy asked.

The wind started to pick up causing plants, trees, and other wildlife to be sucked towards the direction of the pyramid.

“Whatever it was, it can’t be good.” Padme replied. Izzy yelled at her to get inside the balloon as they took off towards the pyramid. They rose through the air and drifted straight for the top. Their hopes of landing were quashed as whatever caused the wind to suck the oasis into the pyramid was causing everything to disappear faster and faster.

“Look! Over there!” Padme shouted as she saw her brother, father, mother, and uncle trapped at the top of the pyramid. After Ben had rescued Rey from the pit of Hell, they four had made their way outside and climbed to the top of the pyramid to avoid being trapped in the suction.

“Hey!” Izzy shouted to get their attention.

“Izzy!” Rey shouted. He and Padme were able to get the dirigible working. They were saved!

“Come on! Get your butts moving! Hurry up! Hurry up, I haven’t got all day!” Izzy shouted as he lowered the balloon so that they could get into the balloon.

Alex went first followed by Ben. Seeing his sister in what felt like ages, he ran over and hugged Padme.

“Yeah, yeah. I missed you too.” Padme said as she embraced her brother.

Rey jumped up and was hanging off the side of the balloon while Poe was using the rope off to the side to try and pull himself up. Poe slipped off the rope and started to fall towards the pyramid when his foot got caught up, suspending him upside down.

“Pull him up! Pull him up!” Izzy shouted.

Rey got back into the balloon and was trying to pull Poe up when Poe noticed the large diamond just sitting there on top of the pyramid. He stopped squirming and shouted at Rey, “Wait! Wait! Let me down! Let me down!”

“It’s not worth your life, you idiot!” Rey shouted at him.

“Yes, it is! Yes, it is!” Poe shouted as Izzy casually drifted the balloon towards the diamond. Poe grabbed it just as Izzy fired the thrusters that Padme rebuilt and lifted everyone out of the danger zone.

Poe was still suspended upside down when he saw the pyramid completed encased by the leaves of the oasis. It appeared that the suction was attempting to grab him and the diamond. Poe screamed and begged to be pulled back up, which Rey was attempting to do.

Just as the oasis was sucked completely into the sand, Rey pulled Poe up into the balloon, the force knocking both of them up against the side of the railing.

Izzy took a moment to look around, realizing they were alive, he started shouting a cheer of victory.

“Okay, Izzy.” Rey said as she was just catching her breath.

“Yeah! Solo, you almost got me killed!” Izzy continued shouting at Rey.

“At least you didn’t get shot.” Rey said.

“Izzy! Thank you!” Ben said as he came over to hug Izzy. Padme also came over and kissed Izzy on the cheek.

Placated by the affection from the Solo family, Izzy turned to Rey and asked, “Who the hell you been messin’ with this time?”

“Huh? Oh you know the usual. Mummies, pygmies, bugs…big bugs.” Rey replied.

Ben was hugging his children while Rey looked over the side of the balloon to see Finn on his horse. The entire Solo family and Poe Dameron came over to see Finn off.

Finn shouted a prayer in Arabic to the family which Rey saluted back. Poe waved at Finn while still clutching the diamond.

Rey looked over at Ben with a desperation in her eyes. She reached up to cup his cheek running the pad of her thumb back and forth along the bone. “I thought I almost lost you there.” She whispered.

“For a moment there you did. Would you like to know what heaven looks like?” Ben asked, his eyes hooded as he leaned down towards his wife's mouth.

“Maybe later.” Rey said as she reached up and passionately kissed Ben on the mouth.

“Oh, please.” Poe and Alex said at the same time.

“What is Mum talking about?” Padme asked.

Alex walked his sister over to a seat so that he could tell her all that happened to him as Poe walked away still clutching the diamond.

“That’s half mine, you know.” Izzy shouted at Poe.

“What?” Poe asked.

“That’s half mine.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Poe said trying to feign ignorance.

“What? You took my gold stick! I know you took my gold stick.” Izzy accused Poe.

“I swear on the head of my wife, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Poe answered back.

“You haven’t…You ain’t got a wife!” Izzy shouted.

The banter continued long after, both Ben and Rey ignoring it as they were lost in one another as the dirigible continued home off into the sunset. Their family was safe. From now on, there would be no more mummies for the Solo family. At least... Until the next adventure. 


	18. One Shot- Life in Ancient Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben in the their past lives. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder:
> 
> Ben= Ramesses II  
> Rey= Nefertiti  
> Leia= Queen Seti  
> Han= King Tuya  
> Poe= Nebchcasetnebet  
> Luke= Rey's father
> 
> Please keep in mind this is not historically accurate and all information came from either the Mummy or google. Despite that, I am very proud of this little story and want to thank everyone who has read and commented on it!

London- 1933

After returning from Egypt, Rey and Ben hired a few workers to assist with putting their home back together. They were about half way complete, but decided to stay in a hotel in London till the work was completely finished. They had just tucked the kids into bed when Rey leaned over and kissed Ben’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Ben smiled looking up from his book.

“Just wanted to tell you I love you.” Rey said as she cozied down into the covers.

Ben closed his book and took off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand table when he looked over at Rey, “What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?” Rey asked innocently as she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Ben took his index finger and bopped her nose, “Because your being extra nice.”

Realizing she was made, Rey sat up from under the covers and positioned herself so she was facing Ben, “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Rey, you can ask me anything.” Ben said with certainty in his tone.

“I wanted you to tell me what you saw in the vision on the hot air balloon. All of it.” Rey said.

Ben looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh, “You want to know about my relationship with Anck Su Namun.”

“That… among other things.” Rey said trying to choose her words carefully, “I wanted to know what you knew about me in this past life.”

Ben took his arms and wrapped them around Rey settling them down in the covers of the bed. He started to rub slow circles on Rey’s arm as he told her their story from the past.

_________________________

_Ramesses II was born to the Queen Seti I and King Tuya as the sun set below the Nile on the hottest day recorded in their kingdom’s history. He would one day rule all of Egypt and become one of the most economically prosperous rulers of the time. But first, he must find a wife so that he could solidify his claim to the throne._

_Queen Seti entertained many eligible women, hoping one of them would attract her son, but alas none could turn his eye. None except for his good friend, Nefertiti. They grew up together within these palace walls and caused much mischief when they were together. But as they grew older, their roles would become more defined. Ramesses was expected to rule and Nefertiti was expected to become the general of the Medjay. A marriage between them could not be sustainable for the responsibilities would be too great together._

_While Ramesses learned law and economics, Nefertiti learned religion and different combat styles. They drifted apart in their teen years, devoted to their studies and preparing for the roles they were to accept in society, till one day Nefertiti and her father were called before the Queen for an audience._

_The two stepped into the throne room, and for the first time in ten years, Nefertiti laid her eyes upon Ramesses. He stood tall with short black hair and decorated immaculately looking like a future king. She was breathless at the site of him, so much so she forgot to bow until her father smacked her and demanded she show some respect for the Queen._

_Ramesses seemed to be suffering from similar effects as he looked upon Nefertiti in her form fitted golden dress she wore. He watched her bow before his mother and saw her raise her eyes a little bit to still peak at him while he continued to stare at her._

_“Brother, it is of no harm. I’m sure Nefertiti was simply socked to see Ramesses after all this time. The two certainly have grown up.” Queen Seti said as she commanded Nefertiti and her father to rise._

_“Forgive me, my Queen. You are correct.” Nefertiti apologized. Ramesses walked up and stood next to his mother as he looked down at Nefertiti._

_“You look beautiful, Nefertiti. It has been too long.” Ramesses said to her._

_Nefertiti blushed, “And you look nothing like the boy who used to have frogs jump on his head when we played down by the Nile. Oh, what will the citizens think of you, my future king.” She joked as she smiled and did a fake bow towards Ramesses._

_Ramesses laughed and when Nefertiti stood straight again, he hugged her, wrapping his ridiculously strong arms around her and whispered, “I’ve missed you, Nefertiti. Truly.”_

_“I missed you too, Ramesses.” Nefertiti whispered back closing the circle and embracing him._

_She heard her father clear his throat as he escorted Nefertiti out of the throne room. He turned to her and said, “Ramesses is promised to another. Do not lose your heart my dear daughter. A Medjay must not form attachments. You are very well aware that you will only be wed for the purpose of lineage and cannot afford sentiment.”_

_Nefertiti bowed her head in shame, refusing to look at her father, “I understand. I will not form any attachment that would jeopardize the Medjay or the future of Egypt.”_

_She heard her father sigh and then felt his finger lift her chin up, forcing her to look at him, “If I could give you one thing in this world, it would be freedom. But alas, you were my only child and so you must bear my responsibility. I will never apologize enough to you for placing you with this burden.”_

_Nefertiti smiled softly at her father and said, “It’s okay. I understand.”_

_Her father let go of her chin and nodded his head. Before he left the room, he turned to her and said, “I will begin looking for suitable matches for you.”_

_Nefertiti walked over to the balcony in her bedroom and sighed as she leaned against the railing. She looked over and saw the Nile in the distance and some other balconies that she knew belonged to royal family. She closed her eyes and began trying to slow her breathing and quash the traitorous thoughts that were forming in her mind._

_Since she was ten years old, Nefertiti had been training meticulously to take over command of the Medjay, the royal and sacred guards of the Pharaoh. She knew her purpose was to serve and protect the divinity of Egypt. This meant that she spent most of her hours learning and reading the sacred text and then physically training with the soldiers. She also knew this meant that any marriage agreement she would enter into would be simply for the sake of having a child to continue her legacy and take over command once she was too old or died. Attachment was simply not allowed for her._

_Nefertiti thought she had buried these ideas of romance in her long ago, but seeing Ramesses today was like feeling an arrow through her heart. She always cared for him when they were children, but seeing him now, grown up and handsome, she knew for a fact that she was always in love with him. And now she could never be with him. Even if their duty separated them, her father had said he was promised to another. Perhaps she will meet his betrothed tomorrow at the presentation._

_________________________

_Back in the throne room, Ramesses was trying to calm his heart at the sight of Nefertiti. She certainly had grown up and was no longer the scrawny little scavenger that he used to play with. Everything about her made Ramesses lose his breath as she commanded the space in the room without even trying to be authoritative._

_He was pulled from his musings as another woman entered the throne room and bowed before himself and his mother._

_“My Queen,” the woman said. She was dressed as a priestess; one he did not immediately recognize._

_“Ah! Wonderful! Ramesses I would like to introduce you to your future wife, Anck Su Namun. She is a priestess of Horus and is one of my most trusted advisors. She will be an excellent match for you.” His mother was saying._

_Ramesses gulped as he looked at the woman. She was not ugly by any means, but she over stated her worth with the gold paint and jewels that adorned her._

_“I hope to serve you well, my Prince.” Anck Su Namun said as she pulled out of her bow._

_He couldn’t find his voice as he simply nodded a greeting to Anck Su Namun. She nodded back when he heard his mother clap her hands in delight, “Excellent. We will see you tomorrow at the demonstration my dear.”_

_Anck Su Namun bowed her head one more time and then dismissed herself from the throne room. Ramesses suddenly couldn’t stand the audience any longer and excused himself back to his chamber. He walked out on the balcony and took some slow deep breaths as he leaned against the rail of the balcony. He looked over to his left and saw Nefertiti doing the same thing on her balcony. The two locked eyes and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. His mind made up, he turned around and went to find Nefertiti._

_____________________________

_Nefertiti felt her heart pickup as she saw Ramesses leaning against the railing of his balcony. She locked her eyes with him and then watched him as he turned back into his room. She gripped the railing trying to steady herself as she let her heart run away with its feelings. She closed her eyes and lost all sense of time until she heard his deep voice, “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”_

_She opened her eyes and quickly turned around. Ramesses was standing there in her room, looking at her like she was the last drop of water in the desert._

_“You shouldn’t be here. Ramesses, you have a betrothed.” Nefertiti said as she pushed him back into her room and off the balcony. It would not do if they were to get caught together._

_“A betrothed does not mean that my heart can be dictated. I think a part of me has known since we were ten that it always belonged to you.”_

_“Ramesses…” Nefertiti said as she allowed him to take her hand and place it on his bare chest above his heart, “As much as I would like you to be with me, we must honor our duty.”_

_“We haven’t taken over our duties yet. What if during the demonstration tomorrow, you beat my betrothed. As the champion you are well within your rights to ask for a reconsideration and then you could become my wife.” Ramesses said._

_“That’s…Ramesses that is crazy! Plus it would never work. Don’t you know how angry the Gods would be at us for trying to defy their will?” Nefertiti said._

_“We would not be defying them. Just changing the expectation. Please, Nefertiti, my only love, at least try?” Ramesses pleaded._

_Nefertiti allowed him to pull her close and stroke her cheek. She looked up into his brown hopeful eyes and let her heart dictate what she wanted for once, “Be with me,” She whispered as she opened her mouth and let him kiss her with the passion they both felt._

_She led him to her chamber bed where they slowly stripped each other of their clothing. Ramesses memorized her body, placing small open mouth kisses in every place he could touch. He was nipping in between her thighs and working his way up to her sex, nudging at the folds with his nose to tease her. When he latched on and started sucking on her clit, Nefertiti laid back and gasped at the sensations he was pulling out of her. When she was alone with herself, she had never been able to feel this type of pleasure, but somehow Ramesses easily coaxed her to her orgasm letting her legs shake around his head._

_Not wanting to be done, Ramesses pulled Nefertiti up and had her straddle him as he sat up. Grabbing his shoulders, Nefertiti slowly lowered herself down onto Ramesses cock as she stretched to accommodate his size. She gasped as she adjusted, feeling loved in Ramesses embrace._

_Once the pain dulled and she felt she was ready, Nefertiti slowly raised herself off of his cock a bit before slamming herself back down again. They moved back and forth, up and down, in a rhythm before too long Ramesses finished inside her, his hot cum spewing all over her inner walls. He reached down and started rubbing her clit. Nefertiti came shortly after as her inner walls clutched at his softening cock inside her._

_Their breath mingled together when Nefertiti finally spoke, “Is this what love feels like?”_

_“Yes, my moon.” Ramesses said as he held her close to his chest and kept kissing her. They were so distracted with one another that neither of them heard Ramesses brother enter the room._

_“Nefertiti, I came to…” Nebchcasetnebet said as he came into the room to find her and Ramesses very naked and embracing one another. Nebchcasetnebe started giggling at the disheveled sight of his brother._

_“Did you want something Nebchcasetnebe? Or can I finish making love to my woman.” Ramesses replied as he moved to cover Nefertiti from view._

_“I was just looking for Nefertiti to invite her to the banquet. But it appears you have her…occupied at the moment.” Nebchcasetnebe said with a smirk on his face._

_Ramesses rolled his eyes, “We will be down shortly.”_

_“Not together. Mother would curse you if she knew you disobeyed her order. Was your betrothed really so unattractive that you felt the need to bed the prettiest woman in all of Egypt?” Nebchcasetnebe said teasing his brother._

_“Let me clarify for you Nebchcasetnebe, Ramesses didn’t bed me. I fucked him. There is a difference.” Nefertiti said as she poked her head over Ramesses broad shoulder. Ramesses turned bright red in embarrassment at Nefertiti’s crass language._

_Nebchcasetnebe laughed at her response, “Of that I have no doubt.”_

_“We will be careful and attend banquet separately.” Ramesses said slightly annoyed, “Now if you don’t mind, some of us need to get dressed.”_

_Nebchcasetnebe raised his hands in mock defeat before backing out and left the room. Ramesses caressed Nefertiti’s cheek, sighing as he looked into her beautify hazel eyes when he whispered to her, “Please tell me I am not just a quick fuck to you?”_

_Nefertiti leaned into his hand, taking her other hand to hold it to her cheek. She turned her mouth to place a kiss on the inside of his palm. “Never, my love.”_

_Smiling Ramesses got up off the bed and begin dressing while Nefertiti lay across the bed, naked for his pleasure. He could see some of her slick and his cum dripping out and glistening on the inside of her thigh. Ramesses took his index and middle finger and used them to push the excess mixture up her thigh and back into her cunt. He swirled his fingers around a bit, teasing her and causing some aftershocks to flow up her spine._

_Nefertiti playfully slapped his hand away as she too stood up to get dressed. With her back turned to him, she quietly said, “What we did was dangerous. It cannot happen again Ramesses”_

_She suddenly felt two large hands place themselves on her stomach as his arms embraced her from behind. “Would it be truly terrible to be full of my child?”_

_“Considering neither of us can marry the other, yes! My father said that any child of ours would be divided by which duty to accept. I could not place that burden on them.” Nefertiti explained._

_“Then we allow them to decide their path. Give them the choice that we were denied.” Ramesses said. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder._

_“And what of the woman you are to wed? You cannot be loyal to her and then bed me at night.” Nefertiti said as she turned in his arms and softly placed her hands on his pecs._

_“I thought you said it was you fucking me.” Ramesses said as he enticed a blush from Nefertiti. “And who said I would be marrying her if you were to be with my child. Besides, I’m not so sure one time was enough. I might have to come back tonight.”_

_Ramesses had a smirk on his face as he leaned down to nuzzle Nefertiti’s cheek and place a soft kiss. She playfully pushed him away, “You need to go, your highness.”_

_“Let me come to you tonight. Please, do not deny me Nefertiti.” Ramesses begged._

_A bigger smile spread across her face as she nodded her head in confirmation. She watched as Ramesses left the room, ecstatic at the thought of being with his love tonight._

_Nefertiti finished getting dress just in time for her father to arrive and escort her to the banquet. The entire time she thought that what she and Ramesses did would surly evoke the wrath of the gods. But how could something feel so good be so wrong?_

______________________________

_“My brother, you certainly know how to cause a controversy,” Nebchcasetnebe said as he caught Ramesses heading back to Nefertiti’s room later that night after the banquet. “Just what would our mother think if she could see her perfect son now.”_

_Ramesses turned on his heel and pushed his brother up against the wall growing at him, “You will not say a word to anyone, or I swear on the God Anubis himself, you will be cursed and punished for all eternity.”_

_“Brother, I mean you no harm. Merely a jest.” Nebchcasetnebe said._

_Ramesses slowly released his brother and quietly apologized to him. He told Nebchcasetnebe of Nefertiti’s plan to try and win the spar tomorrow so that she may challenge the rule and allow her to wed Ramesses. If that did not work then he was trying to impregnate her, hoping that this tangible proof of their love would force their mother to reconsider his betrothed._

_“I understand brother, And you have my word I will not speak of your liaisons.” Nebchcasetnebe said._

____________________________

_Ramesses did indeed come back to her chamber that night, and he made good on his promise to continue to love her well into the night. When the sun was just beginning to rise, she shooed him out of her bed so that he would avoid being caught by her father. Nefertiti stretched as she worked out the sore muscles. She had not expected their love making to leave her so used and worn._

_“Are you alright, daughter? You do not seem well this morning.” Her father asked as he came into her chamber to escort her down to the throne room._

_“I am well. Just was a bit restless last night.” Nefertiti said. It was not a total lie._

_Luckily, her father did not pry for further information as they entered the throne room. She could see the priest, Imhotep on one side of Queen Seti I and then Ramesses on the other side. Bowing in front of the Queen was a woman that she did not recognize. She was beautiful, but she had an air about her that Nefertiti did not trust._

_Her father led her to stand next to the woman as they too bowed to the Queen. She rose from her throne and commanded the guards to bring forth the sparing weapons and masks of choice. The demonstration was to begin._

_The two women aligned themselves in their stances as they prepared for the match to begin. They wore masks that imitated animals and held needle-point daggers, one in each hand. With the command of the Queen, the demonstration began. Nefertiti blocked and struck her opponent at each opening that presented itself. The woman suddenly had Nefertiti put in a choke hold, but she easily broke it by a long back kick which led to more hand-to-hand sparing. Suddenly, the woman kicked Nefertiti in the leg, causing her to lose balance and fall on the floor._

_The audience cheered as the first round of the match concluded. Nefertiti lifted her masks, breathing hard as she looked up at the woman with hate. She saw the woman stand above her as she too, pulled her mask off to reveal her face again. Looking at her head on, Nefertiti recognized her as a priestess, Anck Su Namun._

_“Put your mask on, Nefertiti!” Anck Su Namun said, “Let’s not scar that pretty face.”_

_Nefertiri, enraged by the insult, jumped up from the ground, spinning her daggers in hand and advanced on Anck Su Namun, commencing the second round of the match. Neither woman had put their mask back on. After a few blocks, Anck Su Namun had disabled the daggers from Rey’s gasp, causing her to cartwheel to a weapon on the wall, pulling off an Ax._

_Anck Su Namun threw her daggers in anger and too cartwheeled to grab a spear from the other wall. Both women grunted and growled at each other as they advanced with their new choice in weapon._

_Queen Seti’s face was filled with delight at how the match was going, while Imhotep looked concerned._

_Nefertiti and Anck Su Namun continued their spar till Anck Su Namun disarmed Nefertiti. In a last attempt to win, Nefertiti grabbed the spear Anck Su Namun was holding, but she was able to use the momentum to body slam Nefertiti into the ground and point the spear under her chin._

_“You are learning quickly, Nefertiti. I’ll have to watch my back.” Anck Su Namun said._

_“Yes,” Nefertiit said in anger, “and I’ll watch mine.”_

_The crowd cheered as the match ended, but Nefertiti struggled to keep the disappointment she felt in the pit of her stomach from showing plainly on her face. By all accounts she had lost the match, and thus could not challenge Anck Su Namun to wed the future King of Egypt. That was when the Queen rose from her throne to congratulate the contestants._

_“Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis than Princess Nefertiri. You fought admirably, my dear.” Queen Seti I said turning to Anck Su Namun, “And who better to protect my son, Ramesses II, than my most trusted advisor and his future wife, Anck Su Namun.”_

_The crowd cheered again as Anck Su Namun bowed to the Pharaoh. Queen Seti I came over to hug Rey as she said, “Well done. My brother has taught you well.”_

_Nefertiti and Ramesses watched as Imhotep exited the room, but the side eye he and Anck Su Namun shared did not escape their notice._

_________________________________

_Later that night Ramesses was in his chambers arguing with his mother and father, “But Mother, I cannot marry her!”_

_“Son, it is for the good of Egypt. I have spoken to several Priestess of Hathor and they believe that this is a good match!” his mother reasoned._

_“What do you have against the woman anyway, son?” his father asked._

_“I do not love her, for my heart belongs to another.” Ramesses admitted._

_“And do tell. Who is this woman? Can you not take her as a consort?” His father asked._

_Ben was appalled by the idea and about to explain that it could not work when Nefertiti entered the chamber. She bowed to the Pharaoh and said, “My Queen, please forgive me but I must speak with King Tuya. It is an urgent matter regarding the Medjay.”_

_Tuya walked over to Nefertiti and together the two exited the room. Ramesses watched longingly for her till she was long out of sight. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother sigh, “Oh my son. It is Nefertiri, is it not?”_

_Ben could not answer as he bowed his head, refusing to meet his mother’s eyes he said, “If you truly value my heart, you will allow me to marry her.”_

_“It is not up to me, but your uncle. He has the say of whom Nefertiti shall be wed to.” Queen Seti I explained._

_Suddenly, King Tuya came back into the room and grabbed a sword hanging from the wall. “What is it father,” Ramesses asked._

_“I must take Nefertiti and deal with a matter of treason. Stay here and keep your mother safe.” King Tuya said._

_Queen Seti I watched her husband leave the room; little did she know it was the last time she would see him alive._

_Ramesses, not able to stand the room any longer, walked out on the balcony to try and clear his head with the night air. He looked across the way to see Imhotep and Anck Su Namun in the same chamber. There was a strategy table on one end of the room and another table filled with books and ingredients for a spell. Ben looked closer to see that Imhotep held the Book of the Dead._

_King Tuya’s voice rang out from the temple, he saw Imhotep and Anck Su Namun scramble to cover what they were working on, when suddenly the curtains drew blocking a clear sight to what was about to happen._

_Imhotep hid as King Tuya entered the chamber. He stood in front of Anck Su Namun as she draped her hand over the head of a statue of a cat. Ben watched as Imhotep came up behind King Tuya and stabbed him in the side with his sword. He yelled at the Medjay below to enter the chamber and help his father, hoping it was not too late to save him. Ramesses watched in horror as Imhotep and Anck Su Namun took turns stabbing the king till the Medjay intercepted._

_He screamed out for the two to stop, but it was too late._

____________________________________

_After the demonstration, Nefertiti had ordered her most trusted friend and the second in command to follow Anck Su Namum. He followed the woman for only a few hours till he reported back to Nefertiti that the woman was planning to kill the Queen and use the force to do so._

_Enraged by the treason and fearful for Ramesses safety, she ran to the royal chambers and asked to speak to King Tuya. He was responsible for enforcement of Egyptian law. She pulled him into the hallway and explained what her spy had told her. He quickly led her across the palace to Anck Su Namun’s chamber where he ordered her to wait in the hallway._

_Nefertiti obeyed the king, much to her dismay, and did not interfere until she saw the company of Medjay storm through the hallway. Sensing something was wrong, she led them into the chamber where she found the bloodied body of King Tuya on the ground._

_“No!” she cried as she looked up and saw Anck Su Namun standing over his body. This was her doing._

_The Medjay were apprehending Imhotep as Rey advanced upon Anck Su Namun when she saw the woman raise a sword, “Palpatine will rise again!” she thrust the sword into her stomach, denying Nefertiti the opportunity to bring justice and vengeance for the death of the king._

_____________________________

_A lunar cycle had passed before Nefertiti saw Ramesses again. She had been busy helping her father investigate the treason that had occurred to ensure that the Queen and Ramesses were safe. The task was trying, leaving Nefertiti bone tired even if she was not the one directly mummifying the bodies of Imhotep and his followers. Her father was afraid she was catching the plague, but Nefertiti feared the truth of the changes in her body._

_She had not had the opportunity to consult with the doctors, nor had she had the time to speak to Ramesses about the possibility of being with his child. After his father was embalmed and buried, Ramesses refused audiences and it was rumored he would not leave the palace. She longed to comfort him, but feared their love and carelessness would have massive consequences._

_Now she was being called before the Queen again to report her findings in the treason investigations. She stood in the throne room before Queen Seti I, bowing her head in respect. She quickly peaked up and saw that Ramesses was not present._

_“My Queen.” Nefertiti said in respect._

_“You may rise, my dear. No need for you to strain yourself, especially since you are caring the future heir of Egypt.” Queen Seti I said._

_Nefertiti rose in shock, words refusing to come as she searched for an explanation or to ask how the Queen knew._

_The Queen laughed, “My dear, I am a woman and was with child once too. Your father reported your symptoms and I drew my own conclusions. Your reaction was confirmation. Of course, my son would not obey my orders when his heart was concerned.”_

_“Please, your majesty, forgive me…” Nefertiti began pleading, but stopped when she heard the Queen laughing._

_“My dear, you are not in trouble. In fact, I actually called you hear today to tell you that I wanted to give you my blessing to marry my son.” The Queen explained. Nefertiti smiled in delight, but then it quickly faded as she thought of her father. What would he think of her once he knew._

_“What? But my father,” Nefertiti said but was silenced by the Queen._

_“I have already spoken with him. He has consented to the union. I know my son has been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and now seeing the smile on your face I know you return his affections.” The Queen said._

_“I do, my Queen. With all my heart.” Nefertiti said as she placed a hand on her stomach._

_The Queen came over to Nefertiti and placed her hand over hers, “I know it is very early, but you will begin to show soon. Go and inform my son of the news. I will begin preparations for the ceremony. After what happened last cycle with my husband, Egypt and Ramesses need a reason to celebrate.”_

_Breaking protocol, Nefertiti hugged the Queen, thanking her for her blessing. The Queen hugged her back and bid her to go find her son._

_Nefertiti entered Ramesses chamber. She looked around and admired the ornate room when she saw Ramesses standing on the balcony looking out over the valley. She walked further into the room and came to stand just behind him._

_As if sensing her presences, Ramesses turned around and looked at Nefertiti. He smiled at her before walking over to embrace her in his large arms. He held her close, squeezing her as if afraid she would walk away._

_“Are you okay, my love?” Nefertiti asked._

_Ramesses pulled back just enough to lean down and kiss her senseless. When he broke away he whispered against her lips, “I missed you.”_

_“I missed you too.” Nefertiti said as she gently nudged him with her nose. “I spoke with your mother.”_

_“Oh?” Ramesses asked._

_“She has agreed to our wedding given the circumstances.” Nefertiti said, a smile forming on her face as she took both of Ramesses hands in hers and placed them on her stomach._

_Ramesses face lit with excitement as realization dawned on his face, “My love? Is it true?”_

_“Yes, my love. I am with child.” Nefertiti said looking up at Ramesses hopefully, “And your mother and my father have agreed to our union. That is, if you still want me.”_

_“Yes, a thousand times yes!” Ramesses picked her up and started to spin her around, causing Nefertiti to squeal out in delight. When he set her back down, he asked, “How did my mother know?”_

_“I had not been feeling well these past few weeks and my father told your mother. She immediately recognized the signs.” Nefertiti explained, “The ceremony will happen rather quickly._

_“Good,” Ramesses said as he leaned down to kiss her, “the sooner I can call you my wife, the sooner I can keep you in my bed.”_

_Nefertiti chuckled, “There is nothing stopping you now from doing that.”_

_Ramesses growled, picking her up and carrying her over to his bed chamber. He gently set her down on the bed and began slowly kissing every inch of her body. They made love that day, missing the royal announcement that they were to be wed within a weeks time. As they fell asleep in each others arms, Nefertiti and Ramesses had never been happier. They would love any and all their children and together, they helped to build an empire that would forever be engraved in history._

___________________

“Wow, even in the past we were hopelessly romantic,” Rey said as she straddled Ben’s lap in their bed.

“One would even say our souls are destined to be together. Fate may be at work.” Ben said, smiling against his wife’s eager lips.

“Hmm…Fate has nothing to do with how much I love you, Ben Solo.” Rey said as she latched onto Ben’s mouth.

Ben just started to peel off Rey’s nightgown when the phone next to their bed rang. Rey groaned as she leaned over and answered the device, “Hello?”

“Mrs. Solo, I apologize for the late call from the front desk, but there is an Agent Fry from the government that is here to speak with you and Mr. Solo. He said it is an urgent matter.” The receptionist said.

“One moment,” Rey said as she removed the phone from her ear to cover the receiving speaker. She turned to Ben and asked if he knew an ‘Agent Fry’, which Ben shook his head no.

“We do not know who Agent Fry is, but if he would like to speak to us, he can contact us in the morning after breakfast.” Rey replied.

“Very well. Have a good night, Mrs. Solo.” The receptionist said before she hung up.

Rey hung the phone up and turned her attention back to her husband. He had a look of curiosity in his eyes that Rey quickly shot down, “Honey, no. Whatever it is can wait till morning.”

She leaned in and continued to suck on Ben’s bottom lip, causing him to moan as she combed her fingers through his hair. Rey could feel how hard he was getting as she straddled his lap. She remembered when he shot those men to protect her and how she vowed she would thank him, properly. Tonight, she would make good on that promise in each and every way she knew how.


End file.
